SM: To Choose A Bride
by Leni
Summary: There are only nine Scouts in the world in Earth. The Earth Prince has to choose one of them to be his wife. Do the math. S/D. UPDATED
1. TCAB1a

Hi minna! I was just reading MarshAngel's 'Jail Bait' for the tenth time (That fic is really good! You should go and read it, And while you are at it don't forget her 'Chocolate Covered Fun'. It's one of the best I've ever read!) Well, I was reading 'Jail Bait' when this line attracted my attention:  
  
QUOTE: "You know, technically he doesn't have to marry Serena, he could marry any one of the scouts." Beryl-ghost to Queen Serenity-ghost. 'Jail Bait' by MarshAngel.  
  
And in that moment my muse decided to return from her vacation in Bahamas or Hawaii or wherever she was and we both planned and wrote this fic. It's my first SM-fic... (Hey! Don't run!! I *do* have some experience in other fandoms!) If you like it, write me at dani_vasq@hotmail.com if you don't... just blame my muse.  
  
Just as in 'Jail Bait' the scouts will be between 16-17 years old while Darien will be 21. The Scouts know who Darien is and vice versa. Serena and Darien *still* hate each other... Reenie who?  
  
My muse promises that this *will* be an original fic... I back her up full way.  
  
Go on with the story!  
  
  
TITLE: To Choose A Wife.  
AUTHOR: Leni   
DISCLAIMER: Maybe later I'll learn who owns them, for now the only thing I know is that I DON'T.  
DISTRIBUTION: All yours. Just tell me.  
SUMMARY: Read the quote above....  
RATING: Still undefined. Suggestions?  
FEEDBACK: I want it. Even if it's only to blame my muse... Just don't be so hard on her. She is very fragile... dani_vasq@hotmail.com  
  
"" represents speech.  
represents thoughts.  
represents 'annoying little voice'. I.e. Conscience.  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
***At the Shinto Temple / Present time***  
  
WHAT??!"  
  
The Guardian of Time thought of protecting her eardrums the next time she promulgated such news. The shrieks of five teenage girls were not exactly the best thing for an enduring health  
  
"Is this a joke, Setsuna?"  
  
This question came from the other side of the room. For a second Setsuna thought that she would prefer the surprised shrieks any day. The smooth calm and deadliness in her Prince's voice was far more devastating.  
  
"No, Prince. I never joke," she responded equally calmly.   
  
Darien furrowed his brows in deep concentration. This was going to be a LONG meeting.  
  
***  
  
***Ten minutes ago***  
  
"Just tell me where is that Meatball Head! We've planned this meeting for days and she knows better than to come late!"  
  
Of course, that was Raye's voice.  
  
"Uhh, Raye? Hate to point it out but Serena isn't the only one missing..." Lita stated and then proceeded to hide behind Darien when the priestess fixed her flaming gaze on her. She better left out the part where Serena was improving her habits and rarely came late to a Scout-meeting anymore.  
  
"Yeah, but at least we know that Mina won't be late because she found extra-chocolate in her purse," Darien said snidely.  
  
Raye snickered.  
  
Lita shook her head. It would be shocking to anyone to hear sweet, caring Darien saying such things about sweet, caring Serena... but then, after 2 years of hearing it - and much, MUCH more - on a daily basis, it barely moved her any longer. You would think that after all that time the two heroes would have finally made it up!  
  
Obviously, she was not the only one thinking on those terms. "Don't be so hard on her, Darien," said Amy from her place in the middle of the sofa barely looking up from her encyclopaedia-like book, "she had been working hard these last years. I'm sure she has a very good reason not to come on time."  
  
Lita sighed. How come that mousy Amy had the guts to say so and she, the bullier Scout, didn't? Well, now that it was said she could only help. "Yeah, I still don't understand how you can be so mean to her sometimes," she said in a scolding tone, separating herself from Darien's back and going towards Amy. She glanced sideways at the huge book on her friend's lap and gulped.   
  
"Yeah, of course, especially when she is such an angel to me..." the young man answered with a scowl. Darien didn't like to discuss his and Serena's 'problems' with the girls. They tended to forget that their gentle Princess gave as good as she got... I still can't believe she called me Rosey-Boy! *Rosey-Boy*!!   
  
"Well, she is a real angel to everyone else," Lita stated.   
  
Even Raye had to nod at that. "She is right, Dar. The Meatball Head can be a real pain sometimes but she is a good friend to everyone she likes, and even to those she doesn't... If not how could she have forgiven the Sisters?"   
  
Lita thought. I still don't understand how Serena can still be your friend when you are always so mean to her.   
  
"Then I guess I'm the exception to that rule, ain't I?" Darien responded with a smug smile.  
  
"I think you aren't," said Amy quietly.   
  
Everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"Are you crazy, Ames? Or maybe have you been studying too much?" That was Raye.  
  
"Yeah, Amy, you know I can't wait for these two to stop acting like little children," Lita dismissed Darien's protests with an indulgent hand movement, "but even I have to accept that Serena dislikes him!" In a whisper she finished, "Don't you remember that Tuxedo Mask's picture in her room?" She shuddered at the memory. When they had first discovered who was behind that mask, Serena had nearly suffered a breakdown and tore to shreds every poster she possessed of the masked hero. However, days after, when she had recovered, they had seen a shiny new poster at her door and a shiny new box of darts at her bedside.   
  
Darien was the last one to react. "Huh? I'm not?"  
  
Amy waited until everyone was quiet again and then continued. "Yes, I don't believe you are a... an 'exception' as you put it, Darien. I really think Serena likes you." Incredulous stares from everyone. Amy sighed and put her book aside. "I know it's a little hard to believe but..."  
  
"Hard isn't the word. Impossible is more like it," murmured Raye.  
  
"She likes Darien," Amy said a little more forcefully, "it's only that their relationship had been stressful - to say the least - for a lot of time and it is easier for her to continue down that path." More glares. "I think that they could even become friends if they managed to pass this 'stressful' stage."  
  
"Maybe if you were a little nicer to her..." said Lita staring at Darien. She had been looking for the chance to scold 'her Prince' on his childish behaviour for quite some time. Now she had finally found it.  
  
"I *am* nice to her!"  
  
Eyebrows shot up at that statement.   
  
Lita laughed softly. "Yeah? When? When you were teasing her because of her crush on your alter ego?" Darien looked down. It had been an immature thing to do, he knew, but damn it! she had said worse things about him! Lita didn't stop and only smiled mildly when she saw Darien's sudden interest in his shoes. "Or maybe when you repeated over and over that she would never have the grace of a real princess? Look, Darien, perhaps you thought that laughing about her grades at school was nice, but when she came to us in the verge of tears we didn't think it was. "  
  
Raye and Amy nodded eagerly.  
  
Darien glanced at the girls... Not even Raye was on his side in this one. "That girl can cry even if she sees a spider in her garden! It is not my fault if she can't take a little teasing!" said Darien, exasperated. When had he become the bad guy of this story? Couldn't they remember all the names the 'angel' had invented just for him?  
  
The girls just stared at him incredulously. How could this guy be so inhumane when it came to Serena?   
  
Amy was the one to voice their thoughts. "You yourself have said it, Darien. Serena *will* cry if she sees a spider," she shrugged, "she is and will always be like that. But I can assure you that she would *never* be in the verge of tears because of that. She isn't the kind of person who puts a stop to her emotions. She only does it when it is about *you*."   
  
"Amy is right. I'd bet that since you discovered her real identity you haven't seen her crying again," supplied Lita.  
  
Darien nodded. It was true. Since that night two years ago he had never seen a tear on her face. He looked at his friends' stern faces. he reasoned, He sighed and passed a nervous hand through his hair. "Look, girls, I really don't have anything against Serena. It's just that when we are together... well... she doesn't seem to want to stop throwing insults - and other things - to me..." He sighed again and sat on one of Raye's chairs at the other end of the room. "If she doesn't behave then I don't see why I should try," he finally ended.  
  
"Maybe she would behave if you weren't teasing her every two minutes, prince," a new voice said, "Not to mention that you are four years her senior and therefore should know how to control your emotions better."  
  
All looks went to the door.  
  
Everyone recognised the silhouette at the entrance. Even without her usual Scout uniform, Setsuna Meioh was a woman difficult to miss.  
  
"Shoot, Sets! You should know better than to surprise us!" said a shocked Raye. She would never grow accustomed to Setsuna's sudden appearances.  
  
The timeless Senshi didn't even acknowledge the words and instead entered the room nodding at everyone as a greeting. She took a glance of the whole room and then went to seat on the armchair next to girl's sofa. She clasped her hands and raised her voice. "Well, now that everyone involved is present..."  
  
Amy raised her eyebrows and prepared to say the obvious. "Not everyone is..."  
  
In that same moment Mina entered the room shuffling. "I. *pant*. am sorry. *pant*. guys. Serena won't come. *pant* She.has.fever.and.her.mother *pant* won't.let.her. *pant* go.out." When she saw the still empty space besides Amy she hurried to it with her last energies and dropped onto it.  
  
"You saying, Mercury?" Setsuna asked with a smirk.  
  
Amy didn't answer. She just noted to herself not to contradict the Time Guardian ever again.  
  
"As I was saying, now that we are complete I have an announcement to make." Setsuna breathed deeply.   
  
"It is time for The Prince to look for a bride."   
  
The girls looked at Darien's surprised face and giggled.   
  
Darien just gaped in shock. "B-but--- *but*..."  
  
Setsuna didn't let him end that thought. "The bride has to be one of the Scouts. One of you."   
  
The giggles stopped abruptly.  
  
"WHAT??!"  
  
***  
  
***Present time***  
  
  
"No Prince, I never joke."  
  
From her different positions in the room, the scouts just stared at Setsuna in shock. However, Amy was the first one to recover. Practical girl that she was, she began to run the statistics of the possible outcomes in her computer. For some seconds the only sound in the room was her rapid typing. Then there was only a heavy sigh. Nobody heard her murmuring 'Thank God!'  
  
She raised from her seat between Lita and Mina and went to Darien. She faced him stoically and showed him the results of her computer. He only stared at the incomprehensible symbols and graphics on the screen.  
  
"I'm sorry, Darien. The Mercury-computer proves that I would never be the indicated for such a task. I can only wish you luck." Said that she retreated to her place.  
  
Everyone in the room sweatdropped.  
  
Setsuna just shook her head in amusement. These girls would always provide some healthy entertainment.  
  
"But Amy..." began a sceptical Mina, "your computer can't know such a thing." Amy stared at her. Hard. Mina gulped. "I mean... uhhh..."  
  
"Yeah Amy, " interrupted Lita, saving Mina's skin. "It's not that I doubt your talents. You know well I don't." Amy's glare lessened. "But I find it difficult to believe that your computer - no matter how advanced it is - could run a program over this kind of things."  
  
"Of course it can," said Amy proudly, "I just entered Darien's and my preferences, dislikes, hopes and dreams and compared them. Few of them are related. It simply would never work."  
  
"But in matters of the heart..." continued Lita dubiously. Before she could go on Mina interrupted.  
  
"Can you lend it to me, Ames? There's this guy I met at the arcade and I really want to know if..." she noticed everyone's glares on her. "Oh well, it was just an idea..." she sulked and furrowed deeper into the sofa.  
  
"I still don't understand why it has to be one of *us*" Lita mused aloud.  
  
Setsuna was about to answer but Amy was there first. "The Earth Lineage must be powerful in order to protect the planet from invaders and inner enemies. To ensure this is it reasonable that the members marry powerful beings... such as the Scouts. Am I wrong Setsuna?" It was just a question of courtesy, Amy's way to apologise for having stopped her friend's explanation.  
  
Setsuna just nodded.  
  
"But my mother wasn't a Scout... or so I think." Darien wasn't really sure of that statement. He had been regaining his memories bit by bit in these last years but there was nothing that could assure him of his mother's nature.  
  
"No, she wasn't. The earth Queen was a very powerful witch. Not so powerful as Beryl, I'm afraid, but second only to her."  
  
"The Queen was a *witch*?" Mina asked half scandalised, half-curious. "But I thought witches were... er..." she drifted off seeing the look Darien was giving her.  
  
"Evil?" Setsuna completed the sentence. Mina nodded uneasily. "No, not necessarily. The Queen was what you would call a 'white sorcerer'. She had the ability to conjure the forces of nature and command them. How do you think is it possible for the Prince to conjure roses? Maybe later, with practice, he will be able to do other things."  
  
"I will?" Asked Darien shocked by the news. Not only his mother had been a witch a millennium ago but he also owed his powers to her. Even more, now he knew that he could enhance those powers. That would teach that Meatball Head not to call him 'Rosey boy'!  
  
"Yeah, you will, Dar. Maybe you'll even be able to give a bouquet of *white* roses to your blushing bride..." laughed Lita.  
  
From Darien's glare on her, she quickly learned that he had found no humour in her sentence.  
  
"It's very possible," said Amy glancing up from her computer and not acknowledging Darien's dark expression. " If Darien continues practising as he has, he should be able to conjure more than his usual steel-tipped red roses in no time."  
  
"But none of us like white roses!" Mina lamented with a grin on her face. "I mean, Lita and I would want something more colourful." Lita nodded. "Amy has already said she won't do it and Raye sure would like her bouquet to be of..."  
  
"ENOUGH!" Raye, who had stayed silent so far, ordered. Mina shut up at once and just looked at her black-haired friend with a smirk. Rei didn't pay attention to her. "Look, what we have here is not a problem which can be resolved overnight. We must think it calmly, especially you, Darien. " He nodded. " I say we take a good night's sleep. We'll go over this tomorrow in the evening."   
  
"She just is thinking how to say 'yes' without sounding too obvious..." Mina murmured.  
  
Lita giggled softly.  
  
Amy suppressed a smile but composed herself rapidly. "Then I guess we are calling this meeting over." She stood up, smoothing her skirt. Computer and book were left in her space-pocket.  
  
"I also wanna go," said Mina rising from the sofa and yawning broadly. "I swear that that damn cat doesn't let me blink an eye with all his 'should-I-talk-to-Luna?' stuff. It's ok if I am the Goddess of Love but, for God's sake! that's not reason enough to maintain me awake until dawn!"  
  
"What?" Lita exclaimed also rising from her sit. "You evil girlfriend, you hadn't said a thing about that! Are you sure that Artemis will 'talk' to her?"  
  
Mina grinned. "Yup. I'm wondering how grey will those kittens be..."  
  
Lita laughed aloud.  
  
"It's not necessary for them to be grey. They could also have strong genes and be either black or white." Blank stares from Mina and Lita. Amy sweatdropped. "But don't mind me. I'm curious about the whole Artemis-Luna thing too. They've had this platonic thing for what? A millennium?"  
  
"Wow. You're right, Amy. Those poor cats have been waiting a whole thousand years for 'something' to happen. No wonder Artemis is so nervous..." Mina realised that they were the only ones preparing to leave. Raye she could understand, she lived here after all, but the others... "Err... Darien? Will you come with us? You could even give us a lift to our homes."  
  
"On another occasion, Mina. Right now I still have to speak a word with Pluto," responded Darien seriously. The girls cringed. To be addressed by their formal names - especially when they wore everyday's clothes - by the normally charismatic prince indicated that *way* more than a simple word would be discussed. They hurried in their way out.  
  
"Bye Raye!"  
  
"G-night, chums! Don't stay until too late!" That was directed to Darien, who obviously wanted to stay until he could force his way out of this situation.  
  
"Good night Setsuna, Raye, Darien. " Amy said addressing each one of the remaining persons.  
  
The three girls crossed the door.  
  
"Oohhh. Just wait until Serena knows about it... she'll go nuts about having to be maiden of honour for one of us..." Mina chirped when the three girls were nearly at the door of the temple.  
  
"Setsuna never said she couldn't be the bride." Amy stated. Lita and Mina just stared at her. Amy sweatdropped. "Oh yes... I nearly forgot."  
  
"You forgot that those two had been fighting for more than two years? Wow. That was a lot to forget, Amy. You sure that you are sleeping well?"  
  
Amy didn't dignify that with an answer. She hasn't forgotten everything, she just forgot that *they* didn't know all the facts.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Should my muse and I go on? Should I send her into another vacation? I'm sorry but I won't do it. Now that I have her here I'll try and make her work for 'Complex Cycles'. It's the least I deserve after having me abandoned three WHOLE months! But well, seriously, do you think I should continue this fic? dani_vasq@hotmail.com 


	2. TCAB 1b

Hi minna! 

I'm SO sorry I didn't write this sooner... It's just that with the holidays and the visits to long-lost aunts, uncles, cousins and so on I had little time for myself, even less to write a fic. Else, to be truthful, my priority is 'Complex Cycles'. Well, on the good part, I already know how this story will go and I even have the epilogue and some scenes of some chapters. THANK YOU VERY MUCH to those who sent a comment, a word or just good vibes to encourage me to keep writing this story. Please stay with my muse and me! And send feedback to feed her (she is getting so thin these days...)!!

TITLE: To Choose A Wife. 1b

AUTHOR: Leni 

DISCLAIMER: The characters are not mine. 

DISTRIBUTION: Oops, in the first chapter I forgot to tell you that it will be yours the day it's finished... In the (nearly impossible) case I don't finish this I wouldn't want your homepage to have an incomplete story... 

SUMMARY: Not too much action here, I'm afraid. Just setting the background for the next chapters.

RATING: I'm still not so sure. I think there'll be some steamy scenes here and there but I doubt it will get past R.

FEEDBACK: Well, to tell you the truth, I *am* making a *great* effort to write this. If I don't receive any, what would be the point of it? dani_vasq@hotmail.com , a_d_v_v@yahoo.com.ar

"" represents speech.

represents thoughts.

represents 'annoying little voice'. I.e. Conscience.

AN: I NEED A BETA-READER URGENTLY. Anyone interested?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the three Scouts left, only silence reigned in Raye's living room. 

Setsuna and Darien were glaring at each other. One, waiting for the accusations she was sure her Prince would make, and the other one, waiting for the lecture Setsuna would give him if she really wanted to convince him. _I'm NOT letting this pass without a fight, _ Darien thought _ She can't really expect me to... to *marry* now_. 

Raye glanced from one corner to the other. She could distinctly feel the tension in the room, uneasy vibes going from Setsuna to Darien and back again. The young priestess shuddered at the feeling of the atmosphere. She looked at Darien and Setsuna again and noticed both wearing determined looks. None of them was planning to subdue to the other. _ I better clear out the room and pray for the better,_ she decided.

"Well, I think I'll leave you two alone," she said aloud, "You have a lot to discuss about and I think it's better if you are alone."

Both figures nodded. Darien sat himself on his abandoned hair and motioned Setsuna to take her seat in front of him. He took a deep breath and started, "Why now?"

Setsuna looked into her Prince's eyes. She really didn't want to do this, but the time was getting shorter for these two. _They have already wasted two years, after all._ Still, she could not tell him her *real* reason, she could not decide for him on the identity of his future bride, he had to take his own decision. "You are already 21, Prince. It's time." _It's not a complete lie,_ she reasoned, _ It *is* time. _

"Why 21? Why now?" His voice sounded confused and nearly desperate _Well, she is just ordering me to marry. I guess that can account for 'confused' and 'desperate' _ He continued, "Pluto, this just doesn't add up. You can't expect me to just choose from one of my best friends... It's... impossible for me."

She folded her hands demurely on her lap before answering. "Prince, your 'best friends' are the Scouts. In the current situation a scout *must* be the Queen_." Of course, she can be a scout *and* a princess.... Bad thing I cannot tell him that._ "It has been done this way since the beginning of time. As Amy just explained, the Prince must marry someone of power. Now that there are no good sorcerers or fairies to compete for the title, one of the scouts will have to do."

"And if I refuse..." His voice was slow and measured now. He meant it. Darien wasn't about to lose his freedom *and* his-- his-- _What else is there to lose?_ _ Your opportunity to find love for yourself?_ _Yeah, that_. 

"Your refusal would only mean the doom of this planet, Prince." _Not a complete lie again,_ Setsuna pondered, _But, without Crystal Tokyo, the world would succumb sooner or later to the dark forces._

He stood up abruptly. "Damn it, Pluto! It's impossible to condemn Earth for a marriage - or lack of one!" He looked down at her. _ I have to show that I don't fear her. She could be wrong. She *has* to. _ "I won't marry. Not now. And maybe not ever."

Setsuna raised her eyebrows. _ Here I am, playing Cupid for these two and how do they reward me?_ Of course, she wouldn't say that aloud. "You must," she answered coldly.

Darien studied her carefully. She showed no signs of defeat. _Damn it!_ "And what if I had a girlfriend, huh? One whom I adored and who wasn't a scout or a witch or a...a fairy. Should I have abandoned her just because of a damn custom?"

"Yes." _Else, there's just one person you could ever fall in love with._

Darien glared at her. How could this woman be so heartless. "I don't believe you," he muttered. It was impossible that the same woman he respected thoroughly could be doing *this* to him.

She flinched inwardly at his voice... She had never seen her Prince in that condition. Maybe she had gone too far... but then, it was her duty too... _ Maybe if I told him *everything*, then he would understand. _ "Darien..." she began. She noticed his enraged look. _This can only turn worse if I told him the details. Maybe I need Love to come faster but it still must come on its own way. _ With this new decision, her resolve hardened and she faced the young man in front of her. "Marriage for you isn't a personal decision nor a privilege," she made a pause and gazed intensely into her Prince's eyes. "It's a duty."

Darien actually took a step back. "Then I quit!" he thundered. _Just because she is the most powerful Senshi doesn't give her the right to interfere in my love life_ _What love life?_ He didn't pay mind to that last thought. That was brooding-material for another time, maybe, when he got out of this mess. He directed all his fury and frustration at the green-haired woman in front of him. "Yes. Look for another Prince, Pluto. One who will follow this whim of yours."

Her back went rigid and in one second she was on her feet and looking directly into Darien's fiery gaze "Is that what you think? A *whim* of mine?" _He can't think that!_ _ And what would you think if someone came to you with such news!_ She took a deep breath to control herself. "My Prince... This is my duty too." She conjured her staff and created a portal right there. "And yours is to choose a bride," she declared finally.

Darien stared at her and, seeing the determination in her eyes, sighed.

He left the room without another word.

Setsuna watched him until he disappeared from her view and then stepped into the portal. _It's for his own good... and that of the world, too. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three figures were walking down the streets. They were three girls. They were different from each other as day and night, not only in appearance but also in characters and likes. Right now, though, the three were walking in silence, engrossed musing over their newest dilemma.

"It's not fair!" the blonde wailed.

Their reflections interrupted, the other two girls halted their steps and turned towards their friend with questioning looks. "Huh?" the brunette asked, finally.

The blonde sighed and collected herself so she could explain herself to her friends. "I mean, there was Setsuna telling that one of us had to marry Darien." The shorthaired one nodded. "Well, why doesn't *she* do it? Why has she to put the burden on us?"

"Oh yeah, Mina, I can already see it. Setsuna Chiba. Sounds nice." The brown-haired then turned towards the other girl. "Hey, Amy, do you think we could convince those two to marry and leave us in peace?"

Amy, the shorthaired one, nodded thoughtfully. "Yes." The other two smiled. The smiles faded when Amy's hopeful expression turned to a frown. "But think of her duty as the Time Senshi," she said, "She can't really marry. She would have to abandon her husband for years. Not healthy for a relationship."

The one called Mina sighed loudly. "You are right, Ames. As always. Doesn't mean I have to be content with it, though." She kept on walking. "But it's still not fair. Why *us*? After all, we five are not the only Senshi on Earth."

"No, we are not." the brunette agreed.

Mina continued speaking mindless of her friend's words. "There's always Michiru or Haruka or..."

Amy snickered softly. "I'm not so sure if Haruka will like Darien proposing to Michiru."

"Oh... " Mina blushed slightly. "I get it. So... no Haruka nor Michiru nor Setsuna in the list. Well, there's still one left, what about...?"

The ponytailed girl interrupted her in a reproachful tone. "You are *not* talking about Hotaru, are you?"

Mine just shrugged. "Well, Lita, she is also a Scout, isn't she?"

Lita's eyes widened. "Yes, one who is just 10 years old and sometimes only a baby." She suddenly had a vision of Darien in a tuxedo carrying a baby-Hotaru in front of the priest. She shook her head at the image. "Come on, Mina, you *have* to be kidding."

"Yes, Mina," Amy joined the conversation, "It would seem that Darien was a cradle robber, not exactly the image the Prince of Earth ought to maintain."

Lita seemed to think about Amy's words for a while. "But, girls," she began slowly, "if you consider that all of us are about 5 years younger than him... is it not 'cradle-robbing'?"

"Five years is not nearly as much as *ten*." Mina answered easily.

Lita raised her arms in mock-distress. "Why are you still thinking of Hotaru?! She is *out* the list, remember?" she chided her friend.

Mina stopped her walk and addressed the two girls in front of her. "Come on! It is not as if one of the Inner - of *us*- wants to marry Darien." Both girls nodded eagerly. "He is a nice man and a gentleman- " She strayed off thinking about Serena. "well, a gentleman when he wants to be," she added. "BUT, as a husband? No thanks."

"I agree, he is not my type," Lita stated vehemently.

Both girls eyed her curiously. Mina was the first to voice her opinion. "My God! Did you just say that a cute boy is *not* your type??"

Lita blushed. She knew well what her friend meant. She was known to check every guy in the vicinity and, if he was cute enough, always declare that he was like her old boyfriend and go all star-eyed and dreamy.

"It's a rare occurrence," Amy agreed. Of course, it was also way off the theme, but she believed they needed a rest from their moody musings about the upcoming wedding. "Guys like Darien have always exerted a great liking in Lita."

Mina wondered for a second at Amy's words but finally assumed that they agreed with her opinion. "Yeah, Lita, how comes Darien is not like your ex-boyfriend? He never even considered to marry you?"

"Shut up, Mina! At least *I* have an ex-boyfriend to talk about."

That effectively kept Mina's mouth shut. It was the truth, she had had no boyfriend since she had come to Japan. _And to think I'm the Senshi of Love... what an irony!_

For some moments the girls walked in silence. _We still haven't found a satisfactory solution,_ Amy decided, _if not now, when?_ "Umm... girls... going back to the main matter..."

Mina and Lita seemed to forget their fight and sighed. "Oh yeah... Darien," they sighed in unison

Mina suddenly brightened up. "I don't know what are we worrying about, if this marriage-thingie is really serious then Raye will gladly marry Darien." She grinned happily. "That's for sure!"

Lita looked at her dubiously, but tried to smile anyway Maybe if we corner Raye into it... Corner Raye? Are you crazy!? Any better suggestion? ... Thought so. So, maybe if we speak with her tomorrow and... Amy's quiet voice interrupted her plans.

"She won't."

"Huh?"

Amy looked at her friends nervously. _Oh well! It's all out anyway. May as well confess it._ She breathed in. "Raye. She won't marry Darien. I just talked to her last week. She's gotten over her crush on him," she explained.

Mina furrowed her brow in disbelief. "Impossible! Just in the last sleep-over she admitted to want to be someone's girlfriend." Lita nodded. She had been there, too, and heard Raye say those exact words. Mina continued, "You think she won't skip girlfriend and go directly to the wife section?"

Amy sighed _Raye is gonna kill me. *Why* I am the one they trust in with their secrets? _ "She wasn't talking about Darien," she finally said. Amy could practically see the wheels turning in her friends' heads. In a second's notice the two girls were in front of her inquiring curiously about that last declaration.

"Not Darien?"

"Who else?"

"You sure?"

Finally, Lita took control of the situation and motioned Mina to shut up. She gazed at the shy Amy and asked very slowly. "Do you know something we don't, dear girlfriend?"

Amy gulped. Mina and Lita were smirking deviously. Raye would fry her alive when she knew... "Chad," she murmured.

Both girls squealed. "Chad!?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The full moon shone brightly over the gardens. From his spot on the bench, Chad could see his dark-haired love leaving the main house and going to her rooms. "Raye!" he called her a silently as possible. 

Raye turned at her boyfriend's voice and smiled broadly when she saw him walking towards her. She welcomed him in a hug and kissed him softly.

"Are your friends still there?" he asked when the kiss finally ended. He put a hand in the small of her back and directed her to the bench he'd just left. 

"Only two of them," she told him, "They, they need to discuss over something."

"Oh." He was curious about what could detain Raye's friends in the living room but decided to leave it at that. If Raye wasn't giving him any details, then she surely had a good reason for it. Still, it was not fair that *today* of all days there were strangers in that room.

"Why so disappointed?" Raye asked him when the silence was growing too evident.

He put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed playfully. Raye giggled. He lowered his head and kissed her again. She didn't giggle for a long time. "I had a surprise for you," he whispered in her ear.

He face illuminated. "And what should it be?" she asked coyly while playing with the long bangs of auburn hair _And to think I actually wanted him to cut it!_

"It's a surprise, Raye!"

"Party pooper!" she pouted.

He embraced her. "As soon as they leave I'm gonna show you."

"Kiss me?"

He smiled and complied. After all, how would he be able to say 'no'?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mina, Lita and Amy were sitting around Amy's dining table. The three were nursing a steamy mug. It had been cold on the street and upon reaching Amy's house -the nearest from the Hikawa's Temple- they had decided to rest a while and drink a coffee, Mina and Lita still had to go to their respective houses.

"So what are we going to do now?" Mina asked after a long silence. They had been talking about school and even gossiping a bit about Mrs Haruna's new boyfriend. But now Mina felt they should confront this newest problem.

"About what?" Lita asked absent-mindedly. She was busy thinking about her best friend. The joke Mina had made hours ago had made her remember a guy who didn't resemble her old boyfriend *but* she liked anyway. _If only..._ Mina's outrageous answer didn't leave her time to sigh hopelessly.

"About the whole wedding, silly!" _What else could I be worried about?_ After all, if things went askew, she could be the one walking down the aisle towards Darien. _No. No. No. I still haven't met my soulmate. It wouldn't be fair! But..._ "Setsuna will probably skin us alive if Darien doesn't marry. it would probably change one of her precious timelines..." _Setsuna and her damn timelines! Wait! If Setsuna... Shoot! How did we not see it before? _ "That's it!" she exclaimed aloud.

"What?" Amy and Lita queried curiously at Mina's sudden outburst.

Mina looked at them with stars in her eyes. _It is so simple..._ She hurried to explain her newfound solution. "Setsuna. She is the Time Senshi. She can see into the future. I'm sure she could tell us who is Darien's perfect wife."

None of the other girls reacted.

"Don't you think she would have told us right away had she wanted to?" Lita asked her.

"Well..." _I hadn't thought of it like that... _

Amy was the next to shatter Mina's illusions. "I'm sure that Setsuna had a very good reason to let current events unfold as they are doing." _Even if she has no right to intrude in our lives._ "Let's just hope she knows what she is doing."

The girl fell in silence again, each one of them musing about their situation.

Lita raised her head from her hands and stared at her friends. "Going back to Mina's question..." she began, "what do we do now?"

Mina smiled suddenly and then gulped. She seemed to muse over something before raising her voice slightly. "You are not going to like my idea, girls..." she said slowly.

"Last time I did," Lita grumbled under her breath, "I ended up sprawled on the fountain of the park in front of a group of cute boys." She shook her head at the remembrance. "It surely *can't* get worse that *that*"

Mindless to Lita's musings, Mina continued with her idea. "Serena is our solution."

Lita's eyes widened. "I stand corrected..." she murmured, and then, in a louder voice, "Are you crazy, Mina?"

Amy didn't seem as fazed as Lita was, instead she was quietly running the facts over head. _Darien *must* marry a Scout. Serena *is* a Scout. And from what she just told me..._ "Actually, Mina has just mentioned the only possibility for us..."

Lita stared at the blue-haired girl dumbfounded. "But..." 

"Do you want to *marry* Darien?" Mina asked looking at her intently...

Of course not! There's still Ken... "No! But..."

Mina smiled broadly. "Then there's nothing left to discuss!" she finished feeling very smug with her discovery. She turned to Amy and the shorter girl nodded.

Lita glared from Mina to Amy and back again. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "But... what about...?"

Amy was studying this new possibility from all angles. There *had to* be a way to push Serena into Darien's arms, and vice versa. "Now we only have to convince Serena!" she said.

Mina and Lita stared at her and rapidly assumed a crestfallen glance. "We are doomed," they said in unison.

Amy smiled at her two friends. "I may have an idea," she announced to the downhearted girls.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door opened noiselessly and the black cat entered the room of her ward as carefully as possible. Serena had been in bed with a bad cold all day, Luna didn't want to awake her motiveless.

"Hi, Luna."

So much for no awakening her! Luna raised her head and saw the blonde girl sitting on her bed, with her back leaning against the headboard. "How are you feeling, Serena?" she asked softly. Now she could notice that, from her position, the girl could see out of the window. Serena didn't turn her head towards Luna to answer.

"Oh, just peachy. With the medicine Mom gave me... everything is ok, I guess." Serena continued looking at her window. There she could recognise some stars and the full moon. _Is that my real home? How is it possible?_ She had awakened from that weird dream some minutes ago. The first thing she had seen was the moonlight on her bedside. It had been impossible to resist the impulse to watch it, to relish under the light of... her home. Luna's voice interrupted her musings.

"Why aren't you sleeping, then?" Serena was looking a little... dazed, as if her mind were in another place. Maybe it was the effect of the medicine, Luna thought, nothing better than a good sleep to cure her. _She is lucky that tomorrow is Sunday or she would have a hard time waking up on time for school. _ But even so, Luna had to acknowledge that Serena had become very responsible in these last years. Now she barely needed to awake her. And, when Serena slept in, it was only after a long night of studies. _Who would have thought it?_

"I was. It's just that I woke up and saw the full moon out the window..." Serena made a long pause and suddenly glared at her guardian. "Luna, do you really believe that I'm the Princess?"

Luna was surprised at the question. Two years after discovering her *other* identity and Serena asked just now about it. "You have the power," she answered sincerely. Such a question was strange... Was she having second thoughts about her newly embraced responsibility? No, couldn't be, not even at fourteen would she have ditched her rightful place in the world. "Yes, Serena you are Princess Serenity's reincarnation," she stated firmly.

Serena sighed. "But it feels so..." she stopped as if looking for the right word. Finally she gave up _So what if I say it bluntly?_ "...wrong." Luna raised her eyebrows. Serena just continued. "I don't know.... Maybe Darien is right. Maybe I'm not cut for such a role."

Luna smiled. _So that was it, _ she realised, _She is doubting herself._ It was not so rare, she was just a teenager after all. "I may have agreed some years ago, Serena." She saw as her ward's eyes dropped and began to water. "But you've matured. Really matured." She leaped to the bed and from there to Serena's lap. She waited until Serena met her gaze and then smiled mischievously. "Besides, who cares what Darien says? Isn't that your own motto?"

Serena's reaction was not what she had been expecting. Usually she would smiled brightly and say something degrading about their caped ally. now, though, she just smiled sombrely. "It doesn't matter if I care or don't. What matters is if he is right or not."

_Where did all these doubts come from?_ Luna put a paw on Serena's hand and said as comfortingly as possible. "Believe me, Sere, you've earned your place. I'm sure that the Queen would be proud of you, of her daughter." Serena smiled. Luna continued. "The girls now respect you for your own worth, because you are a good warrior and a better friend, not just because you are the Princess." She retired her paw when she felt Serena petting her and purred lightly. Now Luna just added the final touch. "Darien Chiba was a fool when he said that about you."

"He is always a fool!" Serena said with a quivery voice.

Luna smiled to herself. It was not the usual banter but it was already something. However, as advisor and guardian, she had to scold her. "Serena..." she began.

"Ok, maybe not always," the girl relented, " Maybe when he is alone at home with no one around to hurt and slash at... maybe then he is nice."

"You know that's not true," said Luna patiently. She just didn't understand Serena's animosity towards Darien. True, they had had a bad beginning but... why was Serena so bull-headed when it came to him? She glanced sideways at the door. Yes, even in the dim moonlight she could make out the figure of Tuxedo Mask's poster. At least the little holes were unnoticeable. "Darien is a good young man."

"How should I know it?" Serena's voice was a little wistful, Luna realised. She sighed. Serena was right. If she was reluctant to form a friendship with Darien, then he didn't want to know a thing about the Princess.

"Well," she started and then stopped. What could she really say? She had seen them interact and she still wondered where the nice girl had learned such... expressions. 'Rosey.Boy'... No wonder he was so angry with her last week... 

"Look, Luna. I really don't want to talk about Darien when I'm still feeling all dizzy and feverish," she voiced firmly and laid back on her bed.

Luna nodded in understanding. "Better sleep, Serena," she said and curled on her mistress' lap.

"Uh-huh..." She furrowed a little deeper in her covers. "Luna?"

"Yes?" the cat answered sleepily.

Serena looked up the full moon again. "How does it feel to be up there?" she finally asked. "Is it different? I cannot remember." She sighed when she remembered that last dream. "Sometimes... sometimes I can see myself in a garden of roses. They are so beautiful..." All of them were red, a present made just for Serenity, for her. She stopped her train of thoughts when she remembered the very last image. "And then I glance towards the sky and it is black. Not even a tiny star. And my immediate thought is "The Earth should be there tonight. Do you hear me, Luna? The *Earth*."

"Those are obviously memories of you past life on the Moon," Luna answered drowsily. She knew that the Senshi and even Darien were regaining traces of their past lives. It wasn't so strange that also the Princess was recovering her own.

"What did it feel like, Luna?" 

Luna raised her head and followed Serena's gaze. There was the moon, glowing brightly in the middle of the star-filled sky. She dug into her memories trying to find a satisfactory answer for her ward. "It was.. different, I guess. I do not remember much of it, either. Gravity was different and the landscape was too. Nothing like here on Earth, that's for sure."

"Nothing like here, huh... maybe one day I'll know."

"Sleep tight,... Princess."

"Same to you."

Serena rested her head against her pillow and thought again of that strange dream. _And the second thought is "He should be looking at me from there." _ She brought her covers a little tighter around her. She had no doubt that the dream would come back, as it had done during the last weeks. In fact, she was waiting for it to happen. _ I have to be crazy... I fell in love with a dream... a dream, which is only a nightmare in my real life. Maybe you are right, Luna. Nothing that survived the Moon Downfall is the same here... Not even Love._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's my duty._ The thought revolved around Darien's mind for the thousandth time as he was brushing his teeth. Before that afternoon life was, well, complicated enough. Enemies to defeat, friendships to conserve and little princesses to make fun of. _Nobody to love._ That little voice was getting highly inopportune, he realised. He spit in the sink and rinsed his mouth. Now, though, Setsuna had come and tried to *force* him to love someone. It was just impossible. One cannot fall in love in one day. Even less with one of the persons who had accompanied him for years. If there had been no fireworks before, why now? He shed his shirt to the laundry basket and unzipped his jeans hastily. Setsuna had to be crazy if she actually thought he would make it. But it *is* my duty. Darien sighed as he put his pyjamas on. Half an hour later he was in bed and still unable to sleep.

_This is crazy._

Darien understood what Setsuna had told him. Marriage for him was not a privilege but a duty. One he could not quit from. _Damn it!_ He just refused to marry without love. Corny? Yes. Cliché? Of course. Completely unexpected in a person as cold as himself? That's what everyone would think. Maybe Darien himself thought it at one point or another. Now, though... he could not envision a life with one of his best friends as his wife.

Why not? All of them are sooooooo perfect! Yeah, it was not only inopportune but also *wrong*. _ It was *irony*, you moron!_

The Outer Senshi was automatically out of consideration. _I can already see Haruka wearing a tuxedo at the altar!_ And the Inner Senshi... well... 

Mina? Too vivacious. 

Lita? He couldn't betray Ken's trust. The ever-present best friend had confided in him his true feelings... Lita was out. _Thank God for it. You wouldn't last a month together._

Amy? She herself had said it, they just weren't meant together. _I agree with her. You two would be like ice and... more ice. _

Raye? Well, he saw her kissing Chad at the mall last week, he doubted she would be very interested. 

Serena? He preferred not to think about it. _Yeah, why would you think of her annoying behaviour?_ _Yeah..._ _When she is just a brat and a nuisance._ _Yeah..._ _When the only thing she does is to insult you with that mouth you could stare at all day._ _Yeah... what?_ _Let's not forget those meatballs of soft, blonde hair and those blue eyes which you love to see blazing in righteous anger. _ _WHAT?!_ _Yeah, why would you think of her when it's so OBVIOUS that you ARE NOT thinking of her._ _Shut up!_ _Not thinking of her harsh, harsh tongue and the way it would feel in your mouth..._ _SHUT UP!_

Definitely inopportune. Darien closed his eyes. It had been a stressful day. That was all. He had NOT been fighting with his conscience over... Serena.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll gladly receive all kind of comments and suggerences. PLEASE review, send feedback. I need some to continue writing the second chapter. And if someone is a beta-reader, PLEASE help me! dani_vasq@hotmail.com , a_d_v_v@yahoo.com.ar


	3. TCAB 2a

Hi minna!   
It's been a long year, hasn't it? I'm sure most of you have forgotten this story even existed. But here it is, a brand new chapter and two more are already fully mapped out. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, the first three parts are mostly... mmm... explanations about the girls' plans but for those of you who are interested in S/D interaction... yup, I finally wrote a S/D scene, just remember that they still 'hate' each other, okay?  
I know the story is going slowly but, that's the way my muse has planned it. We promise it will be worth it.   
  
  
TITLE: To Choose A Wife. 1c  
AUTHOR: Leni   
DISCLAIMER: I wish.  
DISTRIBUTION: Ask first.  
SUMMARY: Amy is cranky, Lita has questions, Mina is a witness and our favourite couple just... IS.  
RATING: I'm maintaining the PG-13 rating. I had planned some... mmm... 'steam' but I'm not sure if I will do them after all. Let's see how it goes, okay?  
FEEDBACK: Oh please! I just want to know if the story is worth my time. And, if nobody likes it, then why would I post it? dani_vasq@hotmail.com , a_d_v_v@yahoo.com.ar  
"" represents speech.  
represents thoughts.  
represents 'annoying little voice'. I.e. Conscience.  
  
---------------------  
  
It was 4 am. in Tokyo. Normally, at this early time only silence permeated the city, interrupted here and there by the sounds of motors and maybe the voices in some unbridled party. But here, in a small department, someone was typing furiously while light snores filled the room. Of course, an annoying voice was also present...  
  
"Are you sure this will work?" came for the nth time.  
  
Amy swore silently. "It's the best option."  
  
"But are you *sure*?"  
  
She sighed. Amy understood Lita's anxiety but she really would prefer some peace and quiet to do her assigned task.   
  
"Amy, are you?" Lita insisted  
  
She breathed in deeply. "Not 100%," Amy said calmly, "we're talking about real emotions after all."  
  
"We are so dead," she moaned.  
  
"Worst case, one of us marries Darien," Amy stated tiredly.  
  
"And that's supposed to calm me?"  
  
"You were the one who wanted a truthful answer..."   
  
Lita huffed. "Some friend you are."   
  
"If I am such a bad friend, then what am i doing here at all, huh?" Amy bit out, finally annoyed with her friend's nosiness.  
  
"Geez girl." Lita held her hands in a peaceful gesture. "you really are grumpy when you don't sleep." Try as she might, Lita could help leaking a bit of her amusement at her friend's behaviour, in all these years, she had never seen Amy lose her self-restraint.  
  
"You want to enter all this intel into the computer *and* make sure the program will work as we want in to?"  
  
Lita grimaced at the thought. "You got the brains, Amy, I'll get the coffee." She glanced at her still fuming friend. "You really, really need it..." That stated, Lita turned to the kitchen.  
  
Amy didn't even look back as her friend departed. She just sighed and looked back at the charts displayed on the screen. She estimated which changes were still to be done and resumed typing.  
  
Meanwhile, on the nearby couch, Mina kept on happily snoring.  
***  
Setsuna smiled.  
  
She willed the images off and left Mercury and Jupiter to continue their conversation privately.  
  
The Inner Senshi were doing their best effort to push Serenity into the Prince's arms. Setsuna grinned, she couldn't have asked for better allies, and she knew that with them things would go, if not smoothly, at least in the needed direction.  
  
She could have told the couple that they were meant for each other, but they would never believe it. Maybe in some other reality, where they fell in love *before* knowing of their past lives...  
  
Endymion had known from his dreams that the moon Princess was important for him, but now he protested his feelings could not have been true after discovering said Princess' true identity. Oh yes, his will was indeed strong to ignore the attraction he felt for her.  
  
On her part, Serenity was afraid of refusal. The dreams of her past had opened her mind to her heart's truths and now she acknowledged that yes, she loved Darien and yes, she would be happy at his side but no, no way would she be the one to make the first step...  
  
Setsuna sighed.  
  
Soon enough Darien would travel to America for several years. If by that time they weren't in a relationship, then the chances of it happening were slim at best. With such a extended physical distance and no commitment between them it was entirely possible that they never got of their denial (his) and fear (hers).  
  
And there was where the Senshi of Time took matters in her hands...  
  
Setsuna was not proud of her role. Deceiving the Earth Prince *and* her fellow Senshi was not in the job's description but then, the job's description could be summarised in 'Whatever It Takes'. Short of telling Endymion at face value who his soulmate was, this had been her best resort. True, her allies were suffering strong headaches and high levels of stress but, it couldn't be helped...  
  
Crystal Tokyo had to emerge.  
  
Only Moon and Earth combined had the power to build the New Era.  
  
And it was Setsuna's mission that what should happen came to pass.  
***  
She had been trying to make the numbers match without her involvement being obvious. Amy knew that the girls wouldn't understand anything but the final results... this extra work was in Darien's and Setsuna's benefit, just in case they got too curious about how her 'infallible' computer had come out with such an unseeming solution.  
  
But damn it! she had designed this program so meticulously that it was nearly impossible to cheat it--- she pursed her lips tighter in concentration, no way one of *her* creations would best her!  
  
Yesterday night, as she proposed her plan to the girls, she had truthfully believe that it wouldn't be so... strenuous. 'Easy as pie,' she had stated. Ha! Six hours glued at the computer and still going... Amy had already entered Serena's *real* dreams but she was having problems converting Andrew's testimony into veritable data.  
  
Amy smiled at the memory of Andrew's narration. It had included a wild frat-party, several shots of whisky, vodka and beer in less than two hours and Darien's full confession to a sober Andrew. She snickered, the poor guy nearly had a stroke when she confirmed that yes, his best friend *and* the cute girls who frequented the arcade were superheroes. Not to mention that he had been tempted to bang Darien over his head when he had begun sprouting about his 'feelings' for Serena...   
  
Amy shook her head, poor Andrew indeed. The confused guy had looked for her, the most levelled head in the group, he had explained, and he really didn't want to discuss it with Darien because, what for? Darien had forgotten all about that night . Amy was glad Darien didn't remember being dragged out of the party and tucked into bed by his friend. Specially because Andrew confessed not being able to stop grinning upon hearing his usually serious friend singing Moon's Love over and over.  
  
Oh! but she so would have paid for a video of that one! Amy allowed herself a soft giggle at the idea.  
  
Yeah, Andrew had told her everything and then swore her to secrecy. Upon the question of 'what should we do?' Amy had calmly stated that Darien's secret crush was old news for her... all the while analysing the new information and mentally cheering for her hopeless Princess... and that she already had a plan. Yeah, maybe she shouldn't have lied to Andrew, but she really didn't want him doing something as foolish as telling Serena the truth. No, Serena didn't need to know until Darien was ready to accept it himself.  
  
That was how she had known about both enmity parties being in love with each other. She had been waiting patiently for the perfect opportunity to throw them into each other's arms... but Setsuna's arrival had blown up every scheme she had planned... and now she was forced to work against the clock!  
  
Amy thought bitterly that after the chaos Setsuna was causing, she should *at least* stop the time so there would be a larger timeframe to work with.   
  
If only Setsuna wasn't so adamant in Darien marrying *now*! If only he and Serena could put their petty differences at rest! If only Serena would finally make a *real* effort to make Darien fall for her...  
  
But that would be too easy, wouldn't it?   
  
Let Amy Mizuno try to save her single life - for she knew the others were far too idealistic about love and marriage to go through it - while hooking up two stubborn monarchs who were too afraid to openly recognise that they were far more than attracted to each other!  
  
"Amy?"  
  
"What?!" she snapped.  
  
"Your coffee." Lita answered handing her a steaming cup.  
  
"Oh." Amy blushed. "Sorry, Lita. I guess I'm just too stressed today."  
  
Lita shrugged. "No big deal, I kinda noticed it earlier. Don't worry about it, Ames, you're entitled to be stressed since you are doing all the hard work." She smiled. "So, how is it going?"  
  
Amy sighed. "Slowly... too slowly... but surely." She smiled back weakly. "The real 'hard work' will be to convince Serena and Darien."  
  
"I have plain faith in you plan, Amy... even if it didn't seem that way before."  
  
Amy smiled in thanks and took her cup sipping carefully from it.  
  
Lita squinted at the numbers and graphs on the screen but still couldn't make sense of them. Finally she gave up and turned to Amy. "I don't understand this." She pointed at the computer. "You said that they are attracted to each other and... well, I never thought about it but... it kinda makes sense." She sighed. "i mean, they are always fighting and bitching but, when it comes down to it, they still are each other's priorities."   
  
Amy nodded thinking back to past battles *after* the secret identities were mutually discovered. Yeah, more times than not Sailor Moon had threatened to 'moondust' Tuxedo Mask in the heat of the battle but, still, several times they had risked their lives to protect the other's without a trace of doubt. of course, those episodes were always followed by fights in the lines of 'Are you deaf, blind or just plain inane?!', a 'If you don't give me space, then how will I fight?' came next and it was quietly answered by a 'Fine, get killed for all I care.' But they cared, and they followed this crazy pattern once and again.  
  
With time, the Senshi had come to rely on that unspoken truce so they could focus on the battle instead of in the Princess' protection. Tuxedo Mask still cared for Sailor moon and vice versa. Only in battle they forgot about Serena's insults and Darien's barbs. If only...  
  
Amy was broken out of her reverie as Lita continued laying out her thoughts. "When you *really* think *hard* about it, it's easy to notice that they really are into each other. I mean, Serena is the one Darien is *always* interested in, she is the only one who can make him act spontaneously, even if it's only to make a joke about her or to respond to one of her insults." Lita grinned, surely remembering some incident involving 'spontaneous Darien'. "And then, his name is *always* coming up in Serena's conversation, even when we weren't talking about him at all."  
  
"Even if it's only to insult him..."  
  
"Yeah, there's that... but still" Darien is the only one she talks about!" Lita sighed dreamily. Amy nearly snickered thinking how Lita must view this as something out of romance novel. "And then... there are those times where they seem to forget there's people in the room. It doesn't matter what they are saying, there's this... tension between them, as if... Oh! I don't know how to describe it!" Lita sighed at her loss of words. "But I'm sure of this, Ames. If that tension isn't about dislike, then it can only be attraction... and a very strong one at that."   
  
"Then, if you believe that they are good together, what is it you don't understand?"  
  
Lita drank the last of her coffee and looked squarely at her friend. "Why are you working so hard on this? I know that the first phase is to convince those not-in-the-know , specially Darien and Serena themselves, that they could be a couple but..." Lita took a big breath and finally asked, "if they are so good for each other, then why do you need to alter the results so they can be positive?"  
  
"They are already positive, Lita. But I want the numbers to be the highest so Darien can be easily convinced. These are emotions we are gambling with, Lita, and even the Mercury Computer can't fully comprehend human feelings. If I were to make a real emotion-reader, then I'm sure they would reach over a 90% mark in the compatibility department. But machines and programs aren't perfect and..." Amy looked a little guilty now. "And even less when you consider that I forgot to include an important factor in the program..."  
  
She sighed when Lita's eye went round upon hearing that her friend's sharp mind had overlooked something as important as... "Opposites attract."  
  
"Oh," was the only thing which came from Lita's mouth. "I guess it makes sense..."  
***  
The atmosphere was the one befitting the reknown temple. Tranquillity and peace seemed to leak from every wall and picture in place.  
  
From within the temple a feminine voice called out...  
  
"CHAaaaaaD! Come here NOW!"  
  
And so began another day in Tokyo.  
***  
Serena was not having a good day. Sure, she was only half an hour into said day but still! Already she could feel a bruise forming on her leg where she bumped onto the postman. But it was *his* fault for being so damn early!! Her stomach was empty, her hand hurt from when she had slapped his brother over the head after witnessing him happily munching on the last pancake. "That damned strong-headed little weasel... He'll see if I give him food when I'm queen!" she muttered through gritted teeth. And of course, half of Tokyo's driving population seemed bent on running her over...   
  
Couldn't they understand that she was running LATE??!!!!!!  
  
So, when Serena glimpsed a green form coming to her at an alarming speed. Brake!" Brake! BRAaaaKE damn it! she forcefully tried to stop her rapid step and avoid the inevitable...  
  
...  
  
So there *is* a reason why the inevitable is called inevitable, huh? she mused darkly with her nose buried in Darien's black T-shirt. She felt Darien's hands going to her shoulders to steady her and a soft chuckle escape his chest.  
  
"So still charging after me every morning, Moonie? This can become annoying after two years, you know?"  
  
The purposeful use of her newest nickname annoyed her to no end. "So why don't you take another way to university, *Rosey-Boy*? Afraid you'll get lost in the big city?"   
  
He merely smiled at her taunt. The nerve!   
  
"I could say the same for you, Moonie. But just this time I'll answer your question. I use this way in order to protect you. God forbids the Princess wanders all lost and confused around Juuban!"  
  
"Why you..."  
  
"are so perfectly gentlemanly? Why, thank you, my princess," he mocked her. "Because I do know, Meatball Head, that you *would* get lost were it not for our daily encounters to assure you this is the right path... and believe me," he added rubbing his chest, "I'm taking the hardest part into this."  
  
"Oh yeah? You poor little darling," Serena cooed, "Can't take a girl falling onto you? No wonder the Senshi was always patching you up after a battle!" she whispered furiously.  
  
He chuckled. "Were it not for some helpless damsel in peril, namely *you*, I would have been perfectly fine."  
  
Serena gasped in feigned pleasure and battled her eyelashes at him. "And does the 'gentleman' want a reward for his kind services?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"A kiss shall be enough, my fair lady," he grinned and grabbed her chin in one hand.  
  
Her eyes showed her surprise but she quickly recovered. "Only a kiss? Why does my knight nor ask for my hand in marriage?" she teased.  
  
Her words seemed to remind Darien of something and he rapidly lost the just-kidding-let's-see-who-stops-first attitude. "I'm sorry, m'lady, but I have swore upon my father's grave only to marry a true princess."  
  
Oh, the audacity of this guy! She angrily slapped his hand out of her face. "Why you... you..."  
  
"are running late? All your fault, Meatball. You should not detain students in their way to knowledge. Shouldn't you be in class already?" He pointed at his watch. "Better get going or you'll miss today's meeting too."  
  
"And you care because...?"  
  
"I don't." He shrugged. "But I think you'll enjoy it."  
  
She opened her mouth to ask for details but then thought better for it. The snivelling little 'prince' was right, she would have detention if she was late. She disengaged herself from Darien's arms Weren't we fighting? Then why am I in his arms? and sprinted towards the school.  
  
Darien stayed in place, watching as she disappeared from his view.   
  
Oh yes, Serena, you wouldn't want to miss me getting laughed at by the Scouts for *nothing* in the world.  
  
You called her *Serena*!  
  
So what? She didn't actually hear it. Darien shrugged at himself and continued his way.  
  
Today would be a long, long day.  
***  
Mina did not know what had stopped her on her tracks on her way to school. That was until she saw the embracing couple right in the middle of the street Are they...? Oh my God! They *are*! or, more exactly, the soft white luminescence which surrounded them. Aww, that's so sweet!  
  
Of course, the peaceful light vanished as soon as the guy opened his mouth. The Love Goddess within her pouted, and Mina herself huffed in anger. Those damned fools! No doubt they are discussing again!  
  
Last night, her suggestion to Amy and Lita had seemed coming out of the blue. But the reason laid with that warm glow which often enveloped Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon two years ago. The then inexperienced Senshi of love had felt it, yet failed to recognise its origins... she had improved a lot since then. In the course of two years mina had glimpsed it in counted occasions, only when both parties were with their guards down.  
  
It looked like Light, it sounded like Peace, it filled her with Love, and yes, she thought smirking, it smelled a little like Lust.  
  
Why Raye, in all her spiritual knowledge and emphatic powers, did not perceive it was beyond Mina's comprehension. Love was in the air when they were together... it was all so clear!  
  
Of course, one might think otherwise witnessing Serena detaching herself from Darien as fast as she could...  
  
Mina sighed, the plan better work or she would put her inner Love Goddess into a restless campaign!  
  
Today would be a loooong day...  
-----------------------------------------  
  
So, you liked? The next chapter will be a little shorter but... I'm sure you'll want to know what is what Serena remembers from her past life... and have you noticed Darien's 'annoying little voice'? Hehehe.  
  
K&S  
Leni. 


	4. TCAB 2b

Oh yeah... I know I said this one would be shorter than the last. But, I included the flashback and now it is a lot larger... Well, read it! :-)  
  
TITLE: To Choose A Wife. 2b  
AUTHOR: Leni   
  
DISCLAIMER: I've noticed nobody wants Rubeus... give him a good attitude and maybe I could find him a place in my humble home. *winks*  
DISTRIBUTION: Mail me. Then take it.  
SUMMARY: Endymion and Serenity. Molly has a question. Darien is relaxing but... guess what? A little voice won't let him! *evil laugh*  
RATING: I'm sure this is PG-13 still... some may think it's PG-15... Oh, I don't know... just read it, please? Besides, these are Endy and Sere... how steamy can it get? Mmm... okay, don't answer. PG-14, it's final.  
FEEDBACK: You won't like to see me begging. Don't make me. If you are reading this at Ff.net then review! review! REVIEW! dani_vasq@hotmail.com , a_d_v_v@yahoo.com.ar  
  
"" represents speech.  
// represents flashback.  
represents thoughts.  
represents 'annoying little voice'. I.e. Conscience.  
***  
//  
  
A pair of strong arms wrapped around her and brought her body roughly into a strong chest.  
  
"What are you doing here, little one?" he asked as he kissed her cheek lovingly.  
  
She smiled in delight and relaxed against him. "Just enjoying the view, my dear."  
  
His hands traced slowly her covered abdomen and she shivered as they went higher. "And are you enjoying the view, my little bunny?"  
  
So distracted she was by his caress that she almost didn't hear his voice... Summoning some self-control she turned in his arms and looked directly into his dark blue eyes. "Very much," she responded flirty, caressing him softly.  
  
He laughed, really laughed, gathering her upper body strongly against his chest and twirling her around. She giggled happily "Stop, Endymion! Stop!" and rested snugly against him when he finally stopped.  
  
A corner of his mouth quirked up as he brought her body even closer to hid, one thumb tracing deliciously slowly over her spine. "Aren't I the one supposed to compliment you?" he whispered before kissing her neck.  
  
Her eyes twinkled and she smiled. "Feel free to start at any moment," she teased.  
  
"So I shall," he murmured just before separating their forms, putting some inches of distance between them. He took one of her hands in his and glanced appreciatively at her body. She blushed but stayed silent as he studied her. "Gods, you are so beautiful, my princess," was his final decision as he brought her back to his arms.  
  
She was still smiling as he kissed her. She let her hands stay on his shoulders and, as the kiss grew longer and sweeter, she acted bolder pressing herself against him, demanding more of his kisses and mimicking the hands currently moving over her back, holding the nape of her neck lovingly and unbuttoning any button they found on their way...  
  
"Oh gods, I love you so much Sere---"  
  
//  
"Serena Tsukino!"  
  
Serena opened her eyes and for an instant her mind reached for her lover's. Lover... Serena blushed at the thought.  
  
"Are you even listening to me, Miss. Tsukino?"  
  
She internally groaned. As if it wasn't enough to remember her past life with Dar-- Endymion... They are one and the same, don't forget it. Whatever! ...did the memory have to come in the middle of her History class? "Yes, Mrs. Yakamoto."   
  
Two years after leaving Miss Haruna's classroom, Serena found herself missing the ill-tempered teacher. How was that for irony? At least with Haruna-sensei, she reasoned, there was the possibility of a good mood if she had a date... no such luck with divorced and male-hater Mrs. Yakamoto... True, her old teacher could be grouchy with the best of them, but the worst Miss Haruna has ever done was to give her detention... while Mrs. Yakamoto would surely make sure to ruin her whole week. Serena sighed as she discovered that she was right.  
  
"You'll give me an essay on the repercussions of the French Revolution in America for... let's say... Friday, is it understood?" The teacher gave her a hard look. Serena nodded meekly. Why would a *French* revolution have repercussions in *America*? Wasn't there a whole ocean in between? She just hoped Amy had some free time after the meeting. She searched for her friend across the classroom and gaped as she found her happily sleeping in the back of the room. Lita was in front of her, so that the teacher wouldn't see Amy's impromptu nap, and covered a yawn. Mina was the first to notice Serena, waving at her in exaggerated glee. Molly was next, signalling to Serena that she needed to talk with her in the break...   
  
"And I expect no less than 1500 words," Mrs. Yakamoto continued, breaking through the surprise the unexpected sight Amy sleeping in class?! had caused.  
  
"What? Thousand five hundred?" she squeaked when it finally sunk in. The woman just nodded curtly and turned around to go back to her desk. Serena sighed resignedly.   
  
"That should teach you not to daydream in my class."   
  
The other pupils snickered at Serena's antics, it had been a long time since she had fallen asleep in class. Those who had known her longer were surprised it had taken so long to fall back in the old habit.  
  
Serena wanted to protest. I was not daydreaming! I was just receiving flashes of my past life... I can't control it! They hit whenever they want! Well, okay, maybe she had *unconsciously* called upon them after thinking so much about her earlier encounter with Darien. But it wasn't fair, she sulked, if thinking about that jerk was all it took for her to remember Serenity's and Endymion's conversations, dates and other... activities... They had a sexual relationship, you dimwit! And Serenity enjoyed it pretty much... then she would be flashbacking all the time!  
  
Serena sighed. As if Mrs. Yakamoto would believe a word. She would just send to the school counsellor to 'sort out her problems'. And how would she explain visions about herself and her nemesis undressing each other? She blushed again. Damn, but those memories felt really real!  
  
A groan escaped her. How was she supposed to confront Darien today at the meeting when she could only think of the fiery look in his Endymion's! eyes as he leaned in to kiss h--- Serenity. But... she was Serenity's reincarnation, wasn't she? And Darien was Endymion's. And if Serenity had felt oh so secure and comforted in Endymion's arms then it was only logical that she, Serena Tsukino, would feel the same in Darien's... wasn't it? Wasn't it?!  
  
She stomped her head on her desk. That only earned her another harsh glare from her teacher and absolutely no answers.  
  
Serena just *knew* that she should have followed Luna's words and stayed in bed today.  
***  
  
The man in the room cringed as the door was thrown open, envying the calm disposition of his partner. A loud thud signalled the door's encounter with the wall. He prepared himself mentally to confront the tempest crossing the threshold...  
  
"Grandpa?" came the deceptively soft voice, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt your meditation."  
  
The old man opened his eyes and looked at the black-haired maiden in front of him. Then he noticed the broom and the bucket in her hands and understood immediately. "Chad?" he called softly, as not to alter his apprentice's deep trance.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Chad?" A little more forcefully this time.  
  
Silence.  
  
Grandpa finally stood and shook the longhaired man.  
  
"Uh? W--- what?" he spluttered. "What's up?" he finally asked with a yawn just as he met Grandpa's half-amused, half-exasperated stare. Chad gulped. "I fell asleep again, didn't I?" he inquired meekly.  
  
Two twin aches at the sides of his head answered at him.   
  
"And you forgot you promised me to help cleaning the roof!" Raye reminded him sharply.   
  
Not surprisingly, Chad noted, her voice came from the side which most hurt. He winced. "I'm going, I'm going, love." He got up slowly.  
  
"Here are your tools." Raye dropped the broom and bucket at his feet. "And don't 'love' me until the roof is clean, understood?" She glared at her boyfriend and spun back to the door.  
  
Chad nodded slowly, his thought-processing ability still awakening. Just this instant he was content watching Raye's back undulate as she walked...  
  
On the side, Grandpa was grinning at the spectacle. Oh, he had always known that those young ones would end up together, he had even cheered when Chad finally asked for his permission to court his granddaughter... but never - *never* - could he have guessed that this relationship would be so much fun!  
  
Suddenly Raye turned around, flung herself into Chad's arms and kissed him quickly. "By the way, I love you to, baby."  
  
Now fully awake, a very confused Chad stared at his girlfriend's retreating form and then down at the wise man looking for an explanation.  
  
Grandpa shrugged and instantly proceeded to teach his pupil one of the most important lessons of life... "God told us to love them," he started referring to the departing girl, "he never said we had to understand them." Chad nodded slowly, assimilating the very true message, then grabbed his tools and set off for the roof.   
  
Still musing about Grandpa's words, he passed Raye working in the garden and smiled as she winked and blew him a kiss.  
  
Chad sighed in contentment. Maybe he would never understand women but God, he really loved this one!  
  
In the meditation room, Grandpa smiled knowingly.  
  
***  
  
Serena stopped and glanced curiously at her friend.  
  
Molly just blushed a pretty red.  
  
"And how would I know, Moll? It's not exactly my area of expertise, you know?"  
  
"Well, yeah... but you are the only girl I could ask this, 'Rena and... well... I..." Molly sighed in loss.  
  
Seeing that the embarrassed stammering had stopped, Serena boldly asked, "Have you tried nipping him? Boys really like that."  
  
Molly blushed brighter but nodded anyway.  
  
"Hmm... and what about your tongue? Licking is good too... oh! and sucking! Can't forget to suck!"  
  
"Serena!" Molly stopped her slightly mortified, glancing around to see if someone was listening to their conversation.   
  
Her blonde friend just giggled at her actions. "Well, you asked," was her amused response.  
  
Molly sighed. Yes, she had asked. And 'licking' plus 'sucking' was not the answer she had been prepared to hear... "That's just... gross too!"  
  
Serena put her arm around Molly's and guided her to a more isolated corner. "Oh come on, Moll" she whispered as they passed some senior girls, "You can kiss him a la French but you can't lick from the corner of his mouth until his earlobe and then suck... just a little?"  
  
"Well..." she fidgeted nervously.  
  
"Trust me, Molly, Melvin will *love* that."  
  
Molly raised her head and smiled at her long-time friend. "You think, 'Rena?"  
  
"Cross my heart and hope to die," Serena giggled at the childish oath.  
  
"And how come you know so much, huh?" Molly asked with a wiggle of eyebrows.  
  
Now it was Serena's turn to blush and fidget...  
//  
  
"And how come you know so much, Your Majesty?"  
  
She had come back to the Luna Palace mere hours ago. She had had a long talk with her mother, who for once put aside state affairs in favour of her newly engaged daughter, about the plans she and Endymion had for the wedding and, foremost, her experiences in Earth.  
  
Now she was spending some time with her closer friends. She had brought each of them a little souvenir from Earth and was delighted as the girls oohed and aahed the curiosities from the blue and green planet.  
  
"Fire without magic," she told Mars with a wink, "so you won't be drained every time you try to light a candle." The girls snickered and the raven-haired Senshi accepted the matchbox with a fake scowl. After three misguided attempts - one of which nearly burned Mars' eyebrows and another scared Venu's baby rabbit (she had always wanted to know what kind of animal would Prince Endymion name her Princess after)- Mars finally got it and was currently amusedly estimating how long she could hold the fire before in burned her fingers.  
  
Mercury was sorting through the stones and shells Their Majesties had collected on their trip to a Terran beach. Of course, Serenity didn't tell her of the batch they lost to the sea because they had been... distracted... as the tide stole it into the deep water.  
  
Jupiter was fingering the earrings and had asked curiously what they represented.  
  
"Roses."  
  
Mercury's head snapped up. Venus took a look at the bright red buds and sighed, "They are beautiful."  
  
"And delicate too," Mercury agreed, "it's a shame they won't grow on Luna."  
  
"Why not?" Jupiter asked as she took the lighting earrings off her earlobes and replaced them with her Princess' present.  
  
"For starters, seeds cannot survive teletransportation. Unlike people, animals and even some stronger plants, they cannot channel the magical energy and it leaves them vulnerable," the blue-haired Senshi recounted.  
  
"Even if the seeds could somehow come to Luna, it would be nearly impossible to grow them here," Serenity continued, "the differences in temperature and ambience here would kill the bushes after some weeks, not to mention that they need a fertile soil that not even Mother's Crystal could give us." She sighed wistfully. "On Earth Endymion showed me gardens and gardens full of roses. They were of all colours... red, pink... yellow... and everything in-between, it was beautiful..."  
  
"Tell us more," pleaded Jupiter.  
  
"Yes, what did you see on Earth, Serenity?" inquired an excited Venus, "and tell us about these roses, too!" Educated under Artemis' fond tutelage, the Venusian Scout always enjoyed a good tale. Serenity smiled as she tried to remember everything she had learned from her fiancé about his favourite flowers...  
  
She told the girls about how Terrans recollected and chose the best seeds and of the methods for planting them... she told them that some breeds took years to blossom... and how they smelled sweetly at dawn (of course, she ignored the Senshi's snickers as she didn't tell them exactly what she had done at dawn in a garden.)... she told them that the Queen personally chose the prettiest flowers to adorn the castle... and how beautiful were the even when dried...  
  
And that was when Endymion entered.  
  
"And how come you know so much, You Majesty?"  
  
"Well, someone told me about it while I was on Earth."  
  
"Oh yes?" he asked as he stalked towards her, "and do I know this nameless teacher?"  
  
"Mmm..." Serenity made as to trying to remember, "I don't think so, he was actually a very nice gentleman."  
  
Endymion smirked at this, his arms going around his fiancée's frame, hand searching hers. Jupiter and Venus giggled at the sight while Mars sent Endymion a deathly glare...  
  
Serenity blushed, she still wasn't accustomed to his shows of affection in front of an audience... specially if the audience included the ever-gossiping Venus and the protective Mars.  
  
"Well," Jupiter said loudly, pulling Venus on her feet, "I guess there are too many people here." She winked unabashedly at her Princess who just blushed brighter. Venus actually pouted even as Mercury gathered her present and scrambled rapidly to her feet. Mars just bowed slightly at Endymion and when he smiled at her in greeting, the Scout smirked back evilly, the flame of her latest match blaring and then dying out under Mars' wordless order.  
  
The Prince didn't even blink, just crossed his hands - intertwined with Serenity's - across her abdomen, bringing the Princess closer to him.   
  
Mars left in a huff, Mercury following her in an attempt to soothe the Martian's ire.  
  
Venus and Jupiter winced and looked in sympathy at the couple. Then they bowed and left the garden silently.  
  
//  
"How comes you know so much, huh?"  
  
Serena shook her head and concentrated on Molly's curious question. "I guess I've read too many teen magazines," she answered nervously. Molly would never believe her where she had learned those tricks from.  
  
The redhead looked at her friend suspiciously but finally shrugged it off. If Serena didn't want to tell her then it was her problem. "Well, I hope your readings will help Melvin and me."  
  
"Oh Moll, you know Melvin better than I. New kissing techniques or not he'll still love and stalk you," Serena giggled.  
  
"He doesn't stalk!" Molly defended her boyfriend. "He just... mmm... is a tad protective."  
  
"Just jokin', girl," she placated her friend, "I know he doesn't mean any harm. 'Sides," she finished with a wink, "Your boyfriend is a complete sweetie."  
  
Molly poked her playfully on the ribs. "Paws off my man, girlfriend!" she laughed, "Not my fault if you didn't notice him first."  
  
"Not that he'd notice me back in the first place." Serena spied the other Scouts at the other side of the court and tugged Molly towards them. "I swear I saw a 'Molly + Melvin' on his notebook the other day. Complete with a heart and its arrow!" She sighed longingly.  
  
"Really?" Molly blushed. "See? That's what I was talking about! Here I think I have him completely unveiled and then he comes out and does something out of the blue. Well.. A new kiss is a nice surprise, isn't it? 'Cause, well... I want to surprise him too!"  
  
Serena paused midstep but resumed walking before Molly could notice. "Don't we all?"  
  
//  
  
"She hates me," he finally murmured when they were alone.  
  
"She doesn't," Serenity said unconvincingly, appalled herself at her friend's behaviour. "At least she hasn't tried to burn you," she added with more optimism.  
  
"Yet," Endymion reminded her gloomily.  
  
Serenity giggled. "She is not that bad."  
  
He glared.  
  
"Really!"  
  
More glares.  
  
"She is just... protective."  
  
He sighed. "Well, I am too but I don't go around scaring everyone within two feet of you!" He rested his chin on the back of her head, letting their intertwined hands hang loosely at their sides.  
  
"Of course not," she agreed mockingly, "you only terrorise very eligible male within *twenty* feet."  
  
"*I* am the *only* eligible male for you; understood, bunny?" He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. When he released it, she caressed his cheek lovingly.  
  
"How would I know when all others scurry far from my big bad fiancé?" she pouted.  
  
He grabbed her wrist again and began sucking her fingers. In a pause he asked darkly, "and is he really that bad?" his voice was muffled by the palm of her hand.   
  
Serenity bit back a moan. "The worst," she whispered contentedly, feeling his hand guide hers across her body. Endymion had temporally lost interest in her free hand and was now concentrating on her neck. it was wonderfully torturous and wicked to feel her own hand tracing her breast as Endymion's fingers caressed her arm until her other hand was engulfed in his. And then he began to massage each finger deliciously... oh god, if someone had told her that her *thumb* could be an erogenmmm... "Endymion..."  
  
"The worst, aren't I?" he murmured against her neck, sending shivers down hr body.  
  
"Uh-huh." She just loved it when he hooked her arms behind his neck, leaving her helpless against his explorations. One hand squirmed on her back, relieving the sore muscles from her little practice with Mars and Venus, while the other went across the most pleasurable spots on her torso. And then he just... stopped.   
  
"Endymion?"   
  
"That's for you to rightfully maintain to having the worst fiancé," he told her wickedly.  
  
"Endymion!" she scolded now throughfully frustrated. Damn it, it had only be a joke!   
  
He twirled her around, letting her see that he was only kidding as well. "Do you like this fiancé of yours, princess?" he asked amused.  
  
She bit her lip, making a show of considering her answer. "Well," she finally said, "only when he is not being an obnoxious and spoiled prince."  
  
Endymion smirked. "I love you too, my pampered, whiny princess." And he leaned to give her a kiss.  
  
Serenity was the first to come up for air. "God, what a pair we make!" she said with a happy smile, "I guess the phrase 'for better or for worse' should be 'in sanity or craziness' for us, don't you think so?"  
  
"Oh, I see someone has been studying Terran binding customs, huh?" He hugged her tighter.  
  
"After you mother grilled me for a *complete* hour as to *why* I had to use her old wedding dress, I decided to learn a little mmm..."  
  
Apparently, Endymion wasn't so concerned about her new interest in his culture...  
  
She stopped the kiss abruptly. "I just have this little doubt about a custom of yours, care to explain what it consists of?"  
  
He looked at her strangely and sighed. "Okay," he grunted, clearly eager to continue kissing.  
  
"What's a honeymoon?" she asked innocently.  
  
He winked and stared at her, discovering that her intention were anything but 'innocent'. He wondered for a second when had this beautiful vixen replaced his pure fiancé, and remembered that he was the principal cause for the change, Endymion was the one who had brought the inner sexy woman forth. Then he threw his head back and laughed. Loudly. "Oh Serenity," he managed after this mirth subsided. "The honeymoon is a time for the spouses to know each other completely, unveiling any surprises in their relationship." A caressing brush at her side let her know exactly what he meant. "I'm afraid," he kept on, "that there won't be any surprise between us by that time."  
  
As her answer, Serenity grabbed Endymion's face, giving him a deep and slow kiss. Finally satisfied, she finished with a quick peck on his lips, licked her own and then proceeded to lick his mouth from corner to corner. When he opened to let her tongue enter, she just ignored it, creating a wet trail across his cheek. With her body rubbing against his at her every movement and her hands leaving mad patterns on his back, Endymion couldn't help but groan when his beautiful fiancé began sucking on his earlobe...  
  
"Are you surprised yet?" the little tease whispered on his ear.  
  
He just nodded and carried her to a more comfortable spot.  
  
//  
  
"Don't we all?" Serena responded, "Surprises are the spice of any relationship."  
  
"That's exactly what Melvin said..." Molly grumbled, "... before inviting me to a rodeo."  
  
Serena blinked. "A rodeo?"  
  
The redhead nodded.  
  
"A little strange, that is... but sweet nonetheless," she said sincerely. "Congrats, Molly, you managed to snag yourself the last gentleman on this side of the planet."  
  
Picking up her friend's decaying mood, Molly rushed to console her. "Oh Serena, don't be so pessimistic. I'm sure your personal Prince Charming is waiting for you around the next corner."  
  
The corner three blocks from the school, actually.   
  
Serena snorted. "Yeah, sure, so far I've only found frogs."   
  
Really good looking frogs with a good taste in clothes.   
  
Good taste? Oh please! With that green jacket he actually resembles a *real* frog!  
  
"'Rena? You remember you have to kiss the frogs before seeing if it was Prince Charming or not, don't you?"  
  
Girl took the words out of my mouth.  
  
Serena sighed. "Maybe you are right, Moll."  
  
Molly finally noticed the girls at the corner. "Hey 'Rena, aren't they your friends?"  
  
"Yeah," Serena looked at them and noted that they were sitting closely together, Mina and Lita whispering back and forth as Amy debated between whatever was on her laptop and going back to sleep. "I wonder what they are talking so secretively about."  
  
"Maybe a boyfriend?" Molly offered. "Amy was awfully tired in class... wonder why?" she said suggestively.  
  
"Amy?" Serena laughed. "Nah! I adore that girl but the last guy she paid any attention to was the one who equalled her exam results!"  
  
Molly nodded in remembrance. "Oh yeah, I actually remember him. But that was ages ago!"  
  
Serena shrugged. "I think they are still pen-pals."  
  
"That doesn't account for her pulling an all-nighter... Poor Amy, she looks really exhausted today."  
  
"It isn't fair, you know?" the blonde complained. "I close my eyes for a few seconds and get this mega-sized assignment... Amy sleeps like the dead and Mrs. Yakamoto doesn't even scold her!"  
  
"Maybe Mrs. Yakamoto is Miss Haruna's friend..." Molly suggested with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, maybe, " Serena grumbled. Now that was a prospect she didn't like to even consider.  
  
"Or maybe she just didn't like your snores..." The redhead laughed at her friend's hurt expression.  
  
"Har, har, Molly. Very funny." She poked her tongue out at her friend.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
***  
  
White cup. Black coffee.  
  
Yeah, kind of obvious after fifteen minutes of staring at the damned cup! Could you stop with the brooding?  
  
Darien sighed. His inner voice didn't even have manners.  
  
Okay, okay... could you *please* stop brooding? It's giving us a headache!  
  
He had hoped that a normal day at the university and then his normal cup of coffee at Drew's arcade would help him relax before the meeting.  
  
It's not the meeting, you fool. It is THE meeting. I'd say that choosing a fiancée would account for the capital letters.  
  
Voilá! *That* was the reason he wasn't able to relax. Darien groaned. Why was it that when you were trying to forget a specific fact came a little annoying voice and reminded you of it?  
  
Because I'm annoying? Duh!  
  
Just shut up. I'm enjoying my coffee here.   
  
*It* lifted an imaginary eyebrow. You haven't even touched the stuff, pal. Darien could almost hear the snickering in a hidden corner of his unconscious.  
  
"Hey Darien, you okay, mate?" came a friendly voice from the other side of the counter.  
  
"I'm fine, Andrew," he growled.  
  
The blonde's eyebrows shot up in response. Darien was generally too composed to snap at anybody like that. "Oookay," he began cautiously, "of course you are fine, 'Rien. Just tell me when the dark cloud's passed, okay?" With that said he headed for another customer to take his order.  
  
You just scared you best friend, the voice lectured.  
  
"My coffee is getting cold," Darien murmured and gulped down half of it in one go.  
  
And you are ignoring me!  
  
"I need help. Lots of it. Now," he whispered to the half empty cup.  
  
It's half *full*. Are you always this pessimist? Wait. Don't answer that. Duh me! Geez, pal, no wonder you need help so badly.  
  
Darien drank the rest of the coffee. There, it's empty. Happy now?  
  
I could help if you want... the voice offered.  
  
Darien ignored it and stared into his empty cup. One second. Two seconds. Three... and so on until he noticed the girl in the booth next to his staring at him. And it was not the 'I'm single and live alone' look, it was more of a 'Good looks, no brains to go with them. Why is he staring at that cup, for God's sake?' look. He sighed and asked Lizzie for another coffee. "And tell Drew I wanna talk with him, will you?" Lizzie nodded and went off to retrieve his order.  
  
Five minutes later Darien was back staring at a full white cup. The coffee was fresh and black...   
  
Oh god, there we go again... it whined.   
  
This wasn't relaxing him. Not at all. He consulted his watch and sighed, he had still twenty minutes to kill off before he had to head out for Raye's.  
  
He began sipping very slowly at the hot coffee and tried to put his mind in blank.  
  
Hell no! Blank is bad! Now think of some way to get off that wedding!  
  
Blank.  
  
Or at least think how to convince Serena to marry you!  
  
That made Darien snap and with a strong willpower he forced that irrational voice into the deep recesses of his mind. Then he breathed in deeply and began ordering the *rational* thoughts and facts:  
  
1) Never more ask Lizzie for coffee. Only Andrew knew how he liked it.  
2) He would rather abdicate than marry a Scout.  
3) He could *not* abdicate. He was the one and only reincarnated Prince of Earth. Damn!  
4) Setsuna was mental if she thought he would marry one of his *friends*.  
5) Setsuna could be crazy but NOT wrong. If she said he must marry, then he MUST...  
  
Darien groaned. He did not want to marry yet. Much less a Scout. But apparently he had to do it. But I don't want to choose one of them! he thought desperately.  
  
Then let them choose between themselves.  
  
Darien didn't even wonder how the annoying voice had recovered the shotgun seat of his conscious. This time it had actually said something helpful. If they couldn't make Setsuna desist of this mission, then he would accept whatever the Scouts decided. He smiled and sat more comfortably now. After all, the Senshi were mature young women and they could reach a wise decision. They wouldn't do something foolish like... like pairing him with Serena, for example!  
  
Any reason you thought specifically of Serena?  
  
Darien rolled his eyes. For some unknown reason, his unconscious had decided he was in love with Serena.   
  
Aren't you?  
  
That didn't even deserve an answer, Darien decided. True, the little annoying brat he met nearly three years ago had matured into a very determined teenager... but she still regressed ten years every time they were in the same room.  
  
As if she was the only one doing the regressing!  
  
Darien grinned, yeah, so sometimes he went 'a little' out of character when he was with her... but she deserved it!  
  
And that has nothing to do with the fact of how beautiful she looks when she is mad? it asked snidely.  
  
Nothing, Darien responded assuredly.  
  
Ha! it said triumphantly, so you finally admit she is beautiful!  
  
He shrugged mentally. No point denying it.  
  
You are denying so many things lately... A pause. And she is graceful too, isn't she? it insisted.  
  
Let's say she's not such a klutz nowadays.  
  
And she is funny...  
  
When she is not being a smart-ass with that vapid tongue of hers. Darien could almost feel *it* refraining to retort on the 'tongue'-comment.  
  
But she is also cute, nice and well-mannered, it continued relentlessly.   
  
Well, yeah, Darien finally gave in, remembering the few occasions where he had been able to appreciate the true Serena, not the Scout or the Princess-wannabe... just... Serena laughing freely with the girls, opening her eyes wide when Andrew gave her a 'special' sundae... Serena running on her way to school and the gasp of surprise every time she bumped him...  
  
She would be a good girlfriend to any guy, wouldn't she?  
  
I guess... he responded uncomfortably. For some reason, it didn't bode well the idea of Serena going out with someone else...  
  
Ha! Someone else as in 'someone else than me', Darien?   
  
Darien just furrowed his brow sharply and decided to ignore the voice's foolish rant. So far, it had only helped him in *one* thing, and that had NOTHING to do with Serena.  
  
"You wanted anything, Darien?"  
  
He looked up to discover Andrew waiting for his answer. Why had he sent Lizzie for her brother? You wanted to find a excuse to ignore me... it reminded him. "Err... well... I just wanted to... chat. You know, apologise for being such a jerk a while ago..."  
  
"It's alright, Dare. No prob."  
  
"Thanks..." He looked at the clock. "Well, what do you know? It's late already. You know how Raye gets when someone is late." He smiled weakly.   
  
Andrew scrutinised his best friend, he didn't know what was happening but Darien seemed unusually tense. A wild idea stuck him... "You are not planning to go back with Raye, are you?" It wouldn't do, Andrew thought worriedly, Darien had seemed sincere about his interest for Serena. If he wanted to shack back with Raye in some attempt at denial, it would backfire horribly... and knowing Raye the 'backfiring' could be very literal.  
  
He breathed when Darien actually laughed. "No, Drew! For God's sake, Raye and I are only good friends now. 'Sides, she is already in a relationship."  
  
Andrew smiled. "I didn't know. She hasn't brought him here yet, has she?" He was sure she hadn't, he would surely notice one of his favourite clients bringing a boyfriend it. Specially with the noise the other girls would make if it actually happened.  
  
"She's maintaining it a secret," Darien told him confidentially, "apparently she wants a quiet beginning and she knows the girls won't offer it."  
  
"And you know this because..."  
  
Darien smiled. "I saw her and Chad at the mall." They had seemed very in love holding hands like that. Who would have guessed? Temperamental Raye in love with quiet Chad! Miracles did exist after all. "I just guessed the rest."  
  
"Chad?" Andrew asked puzzled, "isn't that the guy she swore to throw off her temple at the first chance she got?"  
  
"The one and only." Darien grinned. "It's been two years and something, Drew. Things like that are bound to change. You can't hate a person forever, especially when they live and work so closely."  
  
Andrew thought it terribly hypocritical for Darien to say that... or it would be if a blooming love for the 'Meatball Head' wasn't hiding behind that cool exterior.   
  
Darien was pulling her wallet out of his pocket when THE voice reinitiated its attack. Raye is now in love with someone she detested two years ago... doesn't it sound any bells for you, pal?  
  
Shut up. Darien took some bills out and placed them before Andrew. "That's for the coffee. Next time don't let Lizzie serve me," he added with a smile.  
  
Andrew nodded.  
  
Hello!!! Your refusal to accept the simple truth is amazing. Repeat after me: I am in love with Serena... Now say it!  
  
I am NOT in love with Serena. "Bye 'Drew."  
  
Andrew smirked as he waved Darien goodbye. He was sure his friend hadn't even noticed it but he had said clearly that he was not in love with Serena... Mmmm... Andrew laughed quietly. "Of course not, Dare," he murmured, "that's why you're thinking of her even when we haven't mentioned her name at all... Not loving her my ass!" He shook his head.  
  
So much denial... it couldn't be healthy.  
***  
  
That's all, guys. I hope you enjoyed it. I hope you don't mind Molly in this story, I'm not sure if she will do another apparition in this fic but I felt she is far too abandoned in the SM-fiction... I also liked writing the flashbacks, as you may have noticed I've named the moon as Luna. I just thought that every planet has 'moons' and the center of the Silver Millenium should be special.  
  
K&S  
Leni. 


	5. TCAB 2c

TITLE: To Choose A Wife. 2c  
  
AUTHOR: Leni   
  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine. I can't even do the 'one episode (update) every weekend' part.   
  
DISTRIBUTION: Take. Just tell me, please.  
  
SUMMARY: Mmmm, Amy and her plan B. Serena and Darien being very stubborn. And an original character being stuck in the crossfire.  
  
RATING: I'm sure this is PG-13   
  
FEEDBACK: Many have said that writing and wait for feedback isn't artistic. Personally, I do not think that's right. But if it is, then I'm not artistic. I write this for you, guys! and I'd really like you writing *something* back. dani_vasq@hotmail.com , a_d_v_v@yahoo.com.ar  
  
Okay, okay, I knew I should have posted this MONTHS ago but there were computer problems, and then e-cafés problems... not to forget the muse- and the mother-problems...  
  
*sighs*  
  
At least it wasn't a year of silence... poor excuse I know but, I'm trying.  
  
PLEASE let me know what you think.  
  
"" represents speech.  
  
// represents flashback.  
  
represents thoughts.  
  
represents 'annoying little voice'. I.e. Conscience.  
  
***  
  
"Raye?" Amy called.  
  
"Over here, in the garden!" Raye glanced at her watch. 2:30. Strange, she thought, wonder why would Amy come so early.  
  
Amy finally discovered her friend kneeling at the rosebushes. "Time for pruning already?" she asked conversationally as Raye came within normal earshot.  
  
"Yeah," the brunette answered, trimming the unnecessary leaves carefully. "Did something happen? The meeting is not until three."  
  
"Actually..." Amy began uncomfortably. She really didn't want to do this, but for the Mercurian strategist it was an unspoken law that for every Plan A there had to be a Plan B. And Raye was her best chance at a successful Plan B. "I wanted to talk with you." She eyed the sharp scissors in Raye's hand and shifted nervously. "And could we go somewhere else?"  
  
Raye stared at her quizzically and nodded. "I'll make us tea, if you want."  
  
Her friend nodded and followed her into the house.  
  
***  
  
This time, when Serena saw her less favourite green blazer, she slowed her already slow pace. It felt good to be able to do so, and not have to hurry through the streets like mad. She couldn't help but think how lucky she was that her detention-filled days were long past. Sure, thanks to her 'daydream' and Mrs. Yakamoto free time would be a dream this week but with Ms. Haruna it would have been worse. No detention meant none of Raye's lectures today and that was good, not deserving of the huge History assignment but good anyway.  
  
She smiled, it had been ages since Raye had grounds to rightly lecture her. She giggled remembering that the last time had been for eating all of Lita's chocolate cookies. And she hadn't even been fully guilty! Darien had eaten at least as much as her! Damn, must it always come back to him? She sighed.  
  
If she searched for it - and she subconsciously did - she could still see the green garment advancing calmly half a block ahead.  
  
"Why is he going so slowly?" she fumed silently. She was trying to give him the advantage, for Christ's sake! Couldn't he simply follow the script and lose himself from her sight?! Damnit, were she to walk any slower she should as well sit down at a restaurant and order a coffee!  
  
You should just run ahead and launch yourself into him... maybe make him fall... Serves him well for being so annoying! a mischievous little voice told her.  
  
Serena grinned. Not a bad idea.   
  
But then, maybe you'll get to stay in his arms like this morning... it continued.  
  
*That* was a bad idea. No thought of Darien's arms were allowed, no sir. Enough was to know they felt warm and... right. She certainly didn't need to plot a way to bring those strong arms around herself.   
  
But you always barrel right into him... he would *never* guess you were plotting! the voice insisted. To be just a part of her own psyche, Serena decided, it could be a little annoying. But it was right too: she had tried literally everything imaginable to avoid Darien but apparently Fate had decided that bumping into him should be a recurring experience in her life, the minimum was twice a week...  
  
And don't we feel rather lonely those weeks? Isn't it much better when we...ehem... find him everyday?  
  
Shut up!  
  
You know you love him... one more reason to go and bu--  
  
And act as if I haven't noticed him, Serena thought resolutely.  
  
Bet he knows you are following him... it taunted.  
  
Serena stopped on her tracks. What if that was why he was going so slowly? What if he was waiting for her to catch up with him? Would that mean that he *wanted* them to meet...?  
  
As if!   
  
He doesn't. And I'm not following him. We just happen to choose the same route towards Raye's temple.  
  
He always knows when Sailor Moon is near...  
  
True, in his two forms he seemed to perceive when the heroine was around and/or in danger... but then, he never showed signs of knowing where plain Serena Tsukino was... I'm not Sailor Moon right now, now am I? she retorted hastily and shook her head. Talking hastily to herself? Surely Freud said something about this, some hidden child trauma maybe? But trauma or not, the voice continued in its quest.  
  
You are *always* Sailor Moon. She IS you and you ARE her.  
  
The Darien only feels my presence when I'm transf--- EeeeK!!!  
  
And with that, she fell noisily to the ground.  
  
***  
  
Darien knew she was behind him  
  
He had felt her long ago and, as he slowed his pace, so had she. Just to make sure she doesn't get entertained and arrives late to the meeting, was his excuse to maintain a fairly short distance between them so that if he happened to look back - and he did it several times - he could still distinguish her blonde hair in-between the multitude of other people.  
  
As it was though, he was surprised when he heard her shriek and immediately turned around upon the scene.  
  
Serena was sprawled on the pavement, her school bag wide open beside her and books and papers strewn around. Some persons had stopped and were aiding to pick her things up while a kind woman was tentatively touching her ankle... He could almost *feel* Serena's eyes watering in a classic prelude of her infamous tantrums.  
  
Uh oh, He unconsciously reached for his walk-in's headphones in his satchel... Serena's mouth opened in what he knew would be a high-pitched wail... Too late, he thought dramatically and closed his eyes...  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence? Either that or it had been so loud that he had gone deaf. He opened his eyes tentatively, everyone seemed to go on normally... except for those who were staring curiously at him... He glanced back at Serena and saw her trying to rise with the woman's help to no avail. He grinned unknowingly, for all her apparent fragility Serena was very well-built and therefore weighted more than the good Samaritan could have suspected.  
  
Quit staring and Go Help Her, you big idiot!  
  
Someone is already at it, he answered the infuriating voice.  
  
Big help that she is! Serena is *hurt* and you're standing here like a *big idiot*.  
  
Oh shut up! He turned around to follow his way, now that he was sure that Serena was safe and sound there was no need to stay.  
  
Ooooooh, a whistle sounded in his head, she's getting help alright!  
  
In spite of himself Darien turned his head out of curiosity... just to see an unknown guy reach for Serena and try unsuccessfully to steady her on her own feet.  
  
You are right, she's okay, let's just go... the voice tugged at him.  
  
Darien stayed firm in his place.  
  
Come on, Darien, there's nothing you could do now that he is helping her, is there?  
  
His eyes squinted dangerously as he saw the stranger put an arm around Serena. That is not helping, that's *manhandling*!  
  
He took a first step in his years long enemy's direction.  
  
The guy took Serena's body closer to his. Darien saw red. That nobody is *touching* her... he growled mentally and stepped rapidly forward. "What the hell does she think she's doing?" he hissed as he watched the blonde girl smile up at the stranger and put her hand on his arm for support.  
  
Being assisted by a nice guy who apparently doesn't think before helping.  
  
"For all she knows he could be a mugger! or an enemy spy!"  
  
Now you are being paranoid. It paused. Worst case, he'll ask her on a date.  
  
Darien didn't say or think one word.   
  
He just snarled.  
  
***  
  
Artemis had noticed Mina worrying her lips between her teeth since he picked her up from school. He began worrying in earnest when she began crackling her knuckles unconsciously but now that she was biting her oh so sacred nails he knew something *very* serious was going on. "What's up, Mina?"  
  
She didn't answer for a long time, occupied instead staring at her destroyed nails. Finally she sighed... "Uh... Darien, what do you think about Darien and Serena?"  
  
If Artemis was surprised - and he was, a lot - he didn't show it. "That Fate was feeling cranky when she made those two week, and she was PMSing when she decided that they'd work together."  
  
In spite of her thoughts Mina couldn't stop a small giggle. "That bad?"  
  
"And worse," he pronounced.   
  
After a few seconds Artemis noticed that she had begun biting her lips again. She sighed dejectedly. "What is it about Serena and Darien that has you so preoccupied?" he asked curiously  
  
"Nothing," she lied.  
  
He just cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay, okay... it's just that we... *I*, I mean *I* have been thinking and, would they make a cute couple?"  
  
Artemis snorted. "As if! trading nicknames everyday, darts and roses thrown at each other's pictures, somehow I don't see a happily ever after in that scenario." The cat stopped just to see his ward now chewing thoughtfully on her hair. "Oh my, you're serious!"  
  
"Of course I am!" she huffed. "I told you last night, Setsuna wants Darien married. With one of us! The Outers are out of question..." Artemis nodded heartily. "and we Inners don't want to marry him."  
  
"Why Serena?"  
  
Mina looked at him and considered confessing about the 'link' she had witnessed, the Love Goddess within her couldn't be wrong but... what if Artemis told Luna? Then Luna would tell Serena and it'd be a total fiasco! "Because she wasn't there?"  
  
He sweatdropped. "Let me see if I got it, you are pairing one of your best friends with a guy she doesn't even like just because she was too sick to take part in your meeting?"  
  
Oh well, if he thinks I'm already ditzy this can't make it worse. "Yup," she chirped and nodded.  
  
"Why not Raye?" As long as he'd known the girls the brunette priestess had a crush on the masked hero...  
  
"She is... hmmm... otherwise busy," she evasively answered, not wanting to unveil her friend's secret even further.  
  
Meaning: she got herself a boyfriend. Probably that Chad from the temple, they've been smiling too much... "I'm sure Lita, Amy or even you would build a better relationship with Darien."  
  
"No way. We like him too much as a friend," she sentenced.  
  
They 'like' him and yet they want him to marry the only Scout who considers him a sworn enemy... somehow I'm failing to see the logic, the cat thought desperately. "And Serena...?" he prompted, trying to reach a more sensible conclusion.  
  
"At least she doesn't like him as a friend," was the airy response.  
  
Artemis rolled his eyes. "Mina, listen to me. I'm serious. If there's something between them it's pure hostility. I've watched her when she looks at him and there's blind fury in her eyes. And he thinks she's a cry-baby undeserving of her title... and you think they'd make a *cute* coup---"   
  
A tourist looked curiously at the bickering cat. "Meow!" The confused man shook his head and continued his way. He silently swore to quit the sedative pills, his wife was right, they were making him see crazy things...  
  
After snickering Mina deigned to answer her annoying tutor's doubts. "That's only appearances, trust me."  
  
"For god's sake!" he reprimanded, in a low voice so no stranger would hear him. "They'd kill each other AFTER strangling you if they knew you suggested such a thing!"  
  
The blonde dismissed his cautious words with a wave of her hand. "There's always hope, you incredulous cat, you yourself taught me that. At least as long as hate isn't involved... and it isn't." Then she added, "Sure, she is furious at him for shattering her dream of a perfect Tuxedo Mask; likewise for Darien, he held very high expectations for the Princess, but I, as the Senshi of Love..." Artemis groaned at that and Mina suddenly remembered her decision of NOT telling him that little titbit. "Okay, it's the same, even a normal girl such as plain Mina Aino would know that there's something going on with them, and it's *not* hostility," she said pointedly, "why else would Darien have bought that beautiful necklace for Sere's birthday?"  
  
"And he asked Luna to give it to Serena as if it was *her* gift," he retorted.  
  
Mina glared murderously at the irritating cat. "Weeeeell, and what about Serena? She *always* asks not to leave him alone when he's hurt!"  
  
"And she doesn't even send a Get-Well card herself."  
  
"You are being too pessimistic, Artemis," Mina responded with a frown.  
  
Artemis glanced up at his ward and held her gaze, letting her know how serious he was. "In this case I'd rather call it 'being realistic'."  
  
The blonde huffed in annoyance. "So you dare to question the Senshi of Love on matters of the heart?"  
  
"Mina," he drawled, finally fed up with her constant ramble about being the Goddess of Love, "you only are a teenager. You don't, can't and probably *won't* know everything about your infamous matters of the heart."  
  
She only glared at him. "You don't believe me..."  
  
"Remember you were the one to ask about my opinion," he reminded her, just a little bit on the defensive... you never knew when Mina's temper would explode in your face. "Don't blame me just because I disagree."  
  
A deep claming breath answered him. "I just wanted your support, Art," she murmured under her breath. He was about to apologise for his harsh behaviour when she suddenly perked up. "It doesn't matter. I'll be proved right and you'll have to swallow your words."  
  
Artemis laughed softly, glad that his friend wasn't annoyed with him as it often happened when he contradicted her.  
  
Mina took his laugh as a sign of his incredulity. "You'll see, oh wise cat, they are only in denial..."  
  
Artemis cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Heavy, heavy denial..." she sighed.  
  
"Hey Mina!"  
  
The blonde turned around to see Lita's running frame coming closer down the street. She waved back and grinned when her friend reached them few seconds afterwards. They began walking leisurely towards Raye's temple.  
  
"Is the plan going okay?" Mina asked curiously. She hadn't really talked with Amy in the morning, the poor girl had been about to dose off at a second's notice and Mina hadn't wanted to bother her friend.  
  
Artemis eyes widened in surprise, so far she hadn't told him anything about a plan...  
  
"Yeah, Amy should be talking with Raye right now."  
  
Artemis narrowed his brow in confusion.   
  
Unknowingly, Mina mimicked him. "Raye?"  
  
Lita shrugged. "You know Amy, she developed a contingency plan and it involves Raye."  
  
"Oh," was Mina's only response.  
  
Artemis shook his head. If nobody resulted murdered by the end of the meeting then it should prove to be a very interesting one...  
  
"And tell me Lita, you seen Ken lately?"  
  
Mina snickered as she saw steel-hard Lita blushing slightly...  
  
***  
  
"You want me to do WHAT?" Raye exclaimed, not quite believing it had been meek Amy the one to come up with this... *crazy* proposal.  
  
"You heard me Raye," the petite girl answered calmly. "But only if our main plan fails, or doesn't fully work," she reassured the shocked priestess. Truth be told, 'calm' wasn't exactly what Amy was feeling now, but she had known Raye for years already and she knew that a levelled head and softly voiced arguments were the best weapons to reason with the hot-tempered girl.  
  
"And if I don't want to?"  
  
Now Amy grinned evilly. She had been taught that blackmail was wrong and she *really* didn't want to do it... didn't meant she wouldn't *enjoy* it. Lack of sleep does weird things to one's behaviour... a little voice with Lita's nagging voice snickered. Amy ignored it. "The girls know about you and Chad," she began.  
  
Raye's eyes opened like plates. Not that it'd have stayed a secret for much longer, but she still would have wanted to delight in some peaceful Chad-moments. She glared at Amy, why would her friend tell the girls when she had clarified that she did NOT want them to know until she was ready! Her glare took a murderous tone and Amy squirmed slightly under it.  
  
"They made me!" she defended, "They wouldn't understand that you won't accept to be Darien's fiancé without an explanation!"  
  
Raye sighed. "Okay, so the girls know. I'm assuming Serena still doesn't, other wise your Plan B wouldn't work."  
  
"She doesn't," Amy confirmed.  
  
Raye sighed again. She never had expected Amy to crumble under pressure but then, she knew that Amy would have never told Lita and Mina were it not necessary. However, Raye realised, her blue-haired friend had still not answered the question. "I repeat, what if I don't follow your plan?"  
  
Amy breathed deeply and an involuntary smile tugged at her lips. "I told the girls you and Chad were an item. But I haven't told them *how* I came upon that knowledge." She made a slight pause for effect.   
  
The brunette smiled remembering that afternoon two weeks ago... she and Chad had been making out in the kitchen rather... heatedly, with her sitting on the table and him hovering over her... and Amy had walked in on *that* scene, it was impossible not to tell her and nearly so to make her promise not to tell the others.  
  
"Yet," came Amy's final word.  
  
Raye's smile faltered when it dawned on her had implicitly said... She would never live it down if Amy told the girls that Chad's hands were under her blouse, and that she had been too busy leaving a hickey on his neck to care... She looked hard at her friend. Just where had the mousy computer-girl gone? "And I guess the girls could 'somehow' come upon that little bit of information if I don't help you in this?"  
  
Amy nodded. "It isn't even certain if you'll have to do anything, first we have to watch how everything progresses at the meeting."  
  
"Amy," the priestess tried to reason, "this could be a big problem between Chad and me."  
  
"I don't see how," was the amiable response.  
  
"Maybe because girlfriends aren't supposed to 'supposedly pine' after ex-crushes behind their boyfriend's back?" Raye asked sardonically.  
  
Amy sighed. Luckily she came prepared to answer that argument. "Then tell him."  
  
"What?" Raye blinked in confusion. "Tell Chad that the Senshi of Time ordered Darien, who by the way is the reincarnated Prince of Earth *and* Tuxedo Mask, to marry one of US, and that my crazy fellow Scouts decided to include me in a mad plan to marry off Serena, who can't stand Darien and vice versa, with said guy? Oh, and Chad, did you know I look really good in a red miniskirt?" She breathed sharply for much needed air.  
  
Amy was gaping. "Wow Raye, did you actually say all that in one go?" Raye's face glowered red and Amy wisely decided that the quip had not calmed her at all. "Of course not, Raye. Chad won't be told until or IF you deem the timing correct but... couldn't you just tell him that we are playing at matchmaking because we are tired of their constant fights?"  
  
At that Raye couldn't do more than sigh and nod in defeat.  
  
***  
  
"Are you okay Meatball?"  
  
"Darien?" See? I told you he knew you were following him! "Did you know I was here?"  
  
He nodded and then forced a smile before looking at the stranger who still held Serena's schoolbag and whose body was still acting as some sort of human cane. Darien's grin became dangerously wider. "Thanks for the help, mate. I'll take her from now on," and he extended his hand to receive the bag.  
  
Serena let her mouth open. Did he just say what I think he did?   
  
Yup, a happy little voice answered.   
  
Serena was sure that someone was dancing to a victory tune in her head... she scowled. And just *who* does he *think* he is to order my life around like *that*! she fumed angrily at Darien's apparent offence.  
  
Wait! Don't do anythin---  
  
"No, you won't."  
  
...harsh, Serena felt her inner voice sighing in defeat but she ignored it. "Thank you Darien," she sweet coated her voice, "but Baltazar here has already offered to help me to the Temple." She smiled pleasantly at the mentioned guy and he nodded eagerly in response.  
  
Darien's teeth gritted at the *brat's* behaviour. Here he went out of his way to help *her* and she *refused*? "I must insist. We are already on the hour and I'm sure Baltazar has better things to do than help scatterbrained girl up hundreds steps to Raye's house."  
  
Ugh, Serena raved silently, insult were okay but NOT in front of strangers. "Go Darien," she ordered in a cold tone, "and tell the girl that I'll arrive a little late. Don't worry, Baltazar and I will be right behind you." She paused and smirked knowingly, "Besides, you don't want to make Raye wait, do you?"  
  
"Serena..." Darien warned her firing a hard glare in her direction, "come with me." And not with that nobody who doesn't stop looking at your--- since when does the Meatball have curves? He heard a snicker which wasn't his.  
  
  
  
Of course, Serena was unaware of the turn Darien's thoughts had taken. And neither the commanding nor the furious eyes were enough to make Serena Tsukino, Moon Princess and Warrior, waver.  
  
Regrettably, the same couldn't be said from Baltazar. He had found the blonde on his way home and to help her to the Cherry Hill temple had seemed a good way as any to get into her good graces, who knows maybe even talk her into a date? When the dark-haired guy appeared Baltazar had witnessed the cute, easy-going blonde turn into a cold fury... That has been a warning but, sure that Serena didn't want anything to do with the newcomer he had decided not to let her ex boyfriend - or whoever this guy was - to impede his plans... However, now that 'Daniel' pointed his dark gaze directly to him, Baltazar couldn't help but be intimidated... Badly so.  
  
He cleared his throat loudly. Sure, the girl was nice and sweet; but he had never intended to fall right into the middle of a lovers' quarrel...  
  
Serena, sensing her new friend's intention - and not wanting to let Darien win this round - attacked with her best weapon: the 'damsel in distress' glare.  
  
Baltazar gulped. Those oh so sparkling, wide blue eyes... "Errrr..." Nevertheless, the spell was broken in an instant.  
  
"Were you saying?" came 'Daniel's severe voice, accompanied by such a look that Baltazar forced himself to ignore the bewitching innocence in the blonde's eyes. "Errr, yes. Uh, I'm sorry Serena I have to go. I'd feel better if you left with your friend here." He could practically feel the guy's approving glare...  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I should be at home already. I wouldn't want to worry my parents with my lateness," he nearly mumbled the last part as he passed the bag to the man in the funny jacket. Baltazar slowly withdrew from Serena, giving Darien the space to circle her frame and support her.  
  
"Nice to meet you both," Baltazar lied when he was finally free. Watching them standing together he confirmed his 'exes' theory, that is if they were a couple who just had a spat, they looked too comfortable to be anything but.  
  
Oblivious to Baltazar's thoughts Serena and Darien looked at his retreating figure.  
  
"Coward," he murmured, but not so lightly that Serena couldn't hear him.  
  
"And you wonder why?" Chuckle. "Did you have to use your Prince persona on the poor guy?" she accused.  
  
"It worked, didn't it?" was his smug answer.  
  
She looked searchingly at him. Darien felt her scrutiny and gave her a roguish grin in response. She sighed. "Careful, Dar or someone will think you were actually helping me. Now the truth, what's the hidden agenda?"  
  
Darien looked down at her, the smile stayed - a poorly forced one - but his eyes were hard. He shrugged. "What happened Meatball?" he asked instead, knowing that her nickname's use would shut her questions up.  
  
"Some running guy bumped into me, made me fall to the ground and didn't even stop to see if I was okay!" She glowered in rage as Darien actually smirked at her antics. "Something funny Rosey Boy?" The grin faltered as she knew it would. Really, we are getting pretty predictable around each other... Maybe it's time to add something *new* into the mix? the little voice suggested. Serena didn't have the chance to properly shut it off as Darien began talking.  
  
"Can't you stop with the nicknames already?"  
  
Silence. Serene just threw him an accusatory glance. Darien sighed, he hadn't really expected an answer, much less and affirmative one. Besides, she was right, he was as guilty as she... "If you must know," he began trying to restore the conversation, "I was thinking Karma finally got you."  
  
She just stared at him with a confused expression. Karmel what?"  
  
"Karma: what goes around comes around, you get what you give, balancing good and evil..." he explained.  
  
"Oh," she said trying to see what this Karma had to do with their situation. Finally it dawned on her. "It wasn't funny," she told him angrily, taking advantage of his closeness to slap his arm as hard as she could.  
  
"Yes it was," he smirked ignoring completely the physical aggression, knowing it would infuriate her even further that he didn't consider her threats seriously. "...Moonie."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him.   
  
After a moment's quietness she asked snidely, "are you feeling up to help me up those biiiiiiiiiig stairs?"  
  
Darien winked at her. "Yup."  
  
"It'll take hours if I must use you as my personal cane," she commented, clearly referring to the very slow pace they had to take so not to hurt her ankle.  
  
His lips went up in a devious smirk. "The I guess I'll have to pick you up, don't you think?" Darien laughed when he saw her blush prettily.  
  
On her part, Serena tried to scowl but she was too busy trying to contain her inner voice's loud cheers from going past her lips.  
  
***  
  
Amy and Raye were sipping quietly at the warm tea the brunette had just prepared.  
  
"You would really tell the girls about the... episode... in the kitchen, wouldn't you Ames?"  
  
Silence. Amy just grinned at her over her cup.   
  
Raye nodded in acknowledgement and renewed respect for her friend. "I didn't you had it in you, girlfriend." She smirked. "Who would have suspected that shy Amy could be such a good blackmailer?"  
  
Amy breathed calmer knowing that the priestess wasn't really mad at her. "Life is full of surprises, I guess."  
  
Suddenly Raye tugged at her arm and pointed at her boyfriend. "Come on, Ames, you got the idea. Now you help me tell Chad about it."  
  
"Errr... too late," she said eyeing the two figures climbing up the final steps. "The girls just arrived."  
  
Raye checked the wall clock. It marked exactly three o'clock "Oh yes, it's already time for the meeting." She glanced out the window... She could already make out Lita's and Mina's features. By chance the priestess' gaze went lower... and she gaped. "Oh god," she muttered in wonderment attracting Amy's attention, "are those Darien and Serena coming *together*?"  
  
Amy squinted her eyes even though she knew they were, it was just so... improbable. "Yup, they are." Then she noticed something that made her eyebrows go up nearly into her hairline. For a second she thought she was having a vision, those couldn't be Darien and Serena because... "He is supporting her," she said in clear amazement .  
  
"And they aren't even squabbling..." agreed Raye's surprised voice.  
  
Suddenly Serena shrieked. Darien had made a complicated manoeuvre in a flash he had the blonde's slight body in his arms while Serena's arms went tight around his neck. They began ascending together up the stairs...  
  
Amy grinned.  
  
Raye followed suit. "Maybe you won't need me after all. It seems they are getting along good enough for your Plan A to work for itself."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
***  
  
Please send feedback, my Sailor Moon muse has been hard to contact these last months. 


End file.
